Changing hearts and changing future?
by MoonLight shadows 3434
Summary: what if Zoey didn't sleep with Loren, what if she didn't know what Neferet was planning to bring Kalona back. A sudden surprise of events brings forth an army that is almost unstoppable and deadly to all mortals. WARNING CONTIANS ATEPMT AT RAPE also Zoey and Kevin get the bigest surprise of their lives. R&R
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:  
>so anyways this is basically a what if. What if Zoey had never slept with Loren and had never known about Kalona and Neferet's plan to bring him bck to earth. This is mostly h, this takes off after Loren comes into talk after Eric goes through the change. Just cross out the sex part. ._.<em>

**Zoey**

**I sat there crying, Eric had gone through the change and I might never see him again. "Loren I have to go. There are things I need to talk to my friends about." "let me guess, Stevie Rae?" I nodded, he had come in to comfort me. I felt better now and he made me feel better. I thought he was a better boyfriend than Eric at times. "see you later Professer, he grabbed my arm "Let go!" I screamed "Zoey, let me make everything better." He said pulling me into his arms. "Loren leave me alone!" I yelled, he threw me to the ground and laughed. "you know I cant do that Zoey." he ripped my dress off. "NO!" he pinned me down and smiled, I was trapped and scared. "just let me make love to you" he whispered "NO! GO TO HELL!" I screamed and pushed my way out of his arms and grabbed my dress. I ran through the halls "Zoey?" it was Neferet "are you alright?" she asked "No" she walked over to me "what happened to you?" "Loren just tried raping me." I said crying "oh dear, come on lets get you some help." She said and I nodded "i need to talk to my friends." "over what?" she asked "just something that is really important." I said and she looked at me "ok then." I rushed off to find my friends, I stopped and went into a room and pulled the dress on and looked around. I looked around, no one was there so I could run. I pulled my phone out and called Damien "hey get the others to my room." I said "ok" I sighed dialed another number. "Stevie Rae" "ya?" I need you to wait for me at the east wall." I said "uh sure" "see ya" "See ya Z" she said and hung up. This most likely will go so very very wrong. I walked off to my room.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoey**

**I walked in and looked at my friends "what is it Z?" "guys I need to tell you something. Its about Stevie Rae." I said "what is it?" "she is alive" I said "WHAT!" "come with me" I said and walked out the door and went down the steps. I went the east wall "Z" I looked at Stevie Rat "hey" I said "ok what is-" she froze "Guys" she looked down "Guys Neferet brought her along with other fledglings back to life." I said and they looked at me "so, let me guess. Neferet is an evil phsyco path who planed something bad to happen to you and she wants you dead for some weird reason." Damien said "God what are you a supper computer?" Erin asked "I don't know" "ZOEY!" I looked over and saw eric running over, but he wasn't happy. "Eric what's wrong?" I asked "you bitch!" I jumped "Eric what's the matter with you? Ya'll an't being very nice Eric." Stevie rae said. "not now Stevie Rae I am talking to Zoey!" h had to look twice "wait a minute." He looked at me and then back at Stevie Rae "how are you- wait this must be a nightmare. One your dead and two Z would never cheat on me." He said "ok first of all Eric this is real and two what do you mean cheat on you?" crap had he found out I had a small relationship with Loren? "I mean the fact you tried to sleep with Loren!" "ok now shut up, he tried to rape me!" I screamed "oh like I believe that!" he stormed off and I found my self collapsing to the ground and I sighed. "Zoey are you alright?" I looked over at Aphrodite "ya" she looked down at me "ok so anyways, I owe you guys an explanation for this." I said and I stood "ya we would kinda like one." Damien said "well turns out Neferet is evil, she brought Stevie Rae and a bunch of other dead fledglings back to life." I said "and you didn't tell us why?" "because Neferet can't read Zoey's or my mind." Aphrodite told them "wait you knew!" Shanue yelled "ya, let me put this in a way that even the Dorkameise twins can understand. Neferet is a crazy phsyco bitch, she hates Zoey for some reason that we might never know. She brought the fledglings back to life and started using them to kill. We hid Stevie Rae so that we could find a way to fix whatever the hell makes her a killer." She finished and they looked at us. "I actually understood that." Erin said "ditto Twin" "guys are you mad at me for this?" "well we kida are, but kinda not. Its like we are caught in the middle of it." Jack said "ok" I looked back at Stevie Rae. "I think for now we should try to fix what ever is wrong with you." I said "k" "why not use the elements" Darius said "that might work." I looked at her "worth a try" Stevie Rae smiled. For a moment it was like I had my old best friend back. "I JUST CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" I flinched and looked at them "guys I am so sorry please" I looked down and felt some one touch my shoulder "Z" "ya" I looked up "come on lets used the elments I want to get back to normal." She said and I nodded. I stood and breathed in and out. "guys are you ready." I asked "sure" we got into the circle "Stevie Rae wait" "what is it?" I looked at Aphrodite "you stand here with me." I was in the center "ok?" she looked at me. "I call on the power of air, the power that is all around us." I looked over to Damien, I could feel cool air moving around me. Next I called on fire "now I call on the element of Fire. The element that our ancestors used for warmth and light." I could feel the warmth of fire on my skin. I smiled and looked around, "I call the element of water to the circle, the element that helps sustain and give life." I could feel the cold water almost like a water fall, I could even hear the roar of a water fall. I kept my concentration "next I call the element of earth to my circle, the element we all know so well and the affinity to my best friend." I could smell the flowers and grass. I smiled, it was time to call on t final element "Spirit now I call you to my circle. It's the element that resides in all of us, that returns to Nyx in the other world after death." I felt a scence of joy in my soul. "NO!" Stevie Rae screamed and pounched on Aphrodite. I had to hold back a scream "Stop!" Stevie Rae had bitten Aphrodite. I pulled her off and looked down. "oh goddess." I looked at her. "I think I get why you never told us." Damien said and I nodded "I was frightened that she might kill you guys." I said and they looked at me and then down to Aphrodite. "Zoey?" I looked down at Aphrodite. "she's not dead." "I know twin but its gone." She looked around "whats gone?" she asked "your mark" I said "WHAT?" "here" Shaune handed her a mirror "SHIT!" she threw the mirror down and ran. I looked over "Zoey, we need to talk." Jack said "UHHH" Stevie Rae sat up "whats going on?" she asked "you attacked Aphrodite and tried to kill her." Erin said "I know, I just got so furious that she had my element and I guess I should have thought that threw." She said and looked down. "Stevie rae your markings." I said "what do you mean?" she asked "this" I handed the mirrior that Aphroditie had droped "oh goddess" she looked at me. She ran off, I knew why. She couldn't be seen just yet. I looked at my friends "Priestess" Darius came running along with other warriors. They had swords drawn and were ready to fight. "don't worry it's all ok." I said "and they put their weapons away and walked over "someone broke the force field." One of them said "I am sure it was a squirrel." I said "…. A fucking squirrel?" "ya it was a really big one 2. With really sharp knife like teeth. You guys better go catch it before it kills someone. Like a fledgling for example." All was silent "GET THAT FUCKING SQUIRRL!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoey**

**I sat on me bed and sighed, it had been a month since Loren had tried raping me and I found out he was dead. I was happy that he wouldn't get another chance but unhappy that people blamed me for his death. I looked down, my grandmother had stopped by and dropped off a few things, one of which was a photo album. "Zoey" it was Neferet "come in" I said the door opened and she smiled at me. "how are you doing?" she asked and sat on the bed. "ok, I just feel like crap" "why?" I pushed my hair from my face "you know why, I am blamed for Loren's death and my friends seem to hate me." I said and I felt tears run down my face "Zoey it is ok" she said and I looked at her "how!" I stood and walked over to the window "you cant change the past Zoey, only the future." She said and I looked back at her "I know what you are" I said "oh what is that "I lying bitch, I know that you set it up with loren for him to rape me. Then he runs off afraid and you make sure he gets killed so no one knows. Then you get a reason to claim war on the humans." I said "how did you- never mind that, no one will believe you and now you cant stop me." She said "just wait Neferet, Nyx will help me and I will stop you!" I screamed and she laughed "Zoey, you're to pitiful. Oh well I have to go, good bye for now Zoey." She left and I laid down on the bed. I sighed and closed my eyes. Everything was so messed up and I just needed a break. I fell asleep**_ (I didn't know were I was it was night, I could tell that. "hello" I froze "who's there!" I looked around "why do you seem afraid?" the voice asked " because I cant see you and I don't know were I am." I said and I heard laughter "who are you!" I yelled "I am Kalona dear girl and may I ask what your name is?" he was laughing more "Zoey," I said and felt a hand on my shoulder, "ok, listen I don't fell confortable like this." I said and I heard laughter again "Zoey, is it?" I nodded "then what can I do to make the beautiful maiden happy." He said, "maybe give this place alittle light, maybe a few candles and well let me see your face." I looked around, the field seemed to light up with candles. It was beautiful, I gasped "thanks." I said and I sat down in the grass. "your welcome" he stepped into the light…..) _**I woke up and sat straight up in bed and looked around, I was sweating and panting. "ZOEY!" I looked at the door and stood up. I walked over and opened the door, Professor Dragon was standing there. "Zoey, you have missed all of your morning classes." He said "sorry" I said and looked over at my clock, had I really slept that long? "what are you standing here for get ready." He said and I closed the door quickly. I rushed over to my closet and pulled out my uniform. I sighed as I changed and walked out the door. "not so fast you need to report to the headmaster's office first." "what why?" I asked "you're half a day late to classes and there was talk you might have rejected the change." He said "alright." I sighed "go on" he said and I looked back at him. I thought about the dream, I had woken up with out seeing hi face. Who was he anyways, was he just something in my mind or was he real in a way? I sighed and walked out to the court yard "Z?" I looked over "were have you been?" "Damien, have I really been asleep all this time?" I asked "Asleep? Z we were worried something had happened." He said "sorry, I guess I didn't hear the alarm or I turned it off in my sleep." I said and he looked over at a window "come on lets get to lunch" he said "I cant Dragon said I need to go see Neferet first." "alright then." He turned and started to walked off. "Wait, I thought you guys hated me." I said and he looked back at me "na, the twins are still a bit mad but me and Jack have forgiven you." He said "oh well you could have told me." "the twins wouldn't let us, they said if we did they would kill us." I crossed my arms and smiled "you know they wont do it right. The twins don't like getting messy." I said "now some one tells me!" I laughed and he ran off. **

**I walked into the small office "Zoey, nice to see you alive." Neferet said "what ever" "Zoey you have-" "your cat on my head, I know." She stood up "why didn't you get him off." She said "because he has claws, I was afraid he would maul me." I said and she laughed "oh you should have let him maul you." "you are a complete bitch you know that right." I said "Dragon said I needed to come see you." "yes, were have you been all this time?" she asked "I fell back asleep," I said "really, dear your friends are worried." "I know, what ever I need a tardy slip or whatever?" she shook her head "no" she said, the door opened and slammed shut again. I looked over my shoulder, one of the sons of Erebus stood there "is this her?" he asked "yes." He drew his weapon, oh goddess she was going to have me killed. I looked at Neferet, she nodded. The warrior swung his sword at me, I dove to the ground. I had to get the hell out of here, I looked around. "not many places you can hide." Neferet said smiling and I looked around, I looked up and saw the sword coming down. I jumped up and ran to the window. I thought I could break the window, I looked down and I realized it was way to far to jump. I needed help, I looked over the warrior looked me straight in the eye. I could tell why they were here, they were just plain intimidating and scary. I looked at Neferet. She smiled and nodded to the warrior. He ran towards me, I jumped and found my selflanding on my stumich. I looked up "oh Zoey, don't you see you cant win." I looked up "you're the devil" I said and "awww cute" she grabbed my hair and pulled me up. "why don't you run along and play with your pitiful friends." She threw me down I looked over at the warrior. He just stood there, I scrambled to my feet and rushed out the door. I ran to the main building and sat down on a bench. "Zoey" I looked over at Anastasia "hi" I said "is everything alright?" she asked "ya I am fine don't worry" I said "Zoey, is that a bruise on your face." She came over, shit Neferet must have thrown me down harder than I thought. "no" I said, god I was a terrible liar "Zoey, I am not stupid that is a bruise." She said and I heard a door open "Anastasia what are you doing?" Dragon came out and looked over at us. "Zoey what happened" I looked away "you should know" I said "what?" he came over "you told me I had to go to Neferet's office and when I got there she tried to have me killed!" I screamed "what!" Anastasia screamed and looked at him "Dragon!" she yelled "what? Listen Neferet came to my room and asked me to find Zoey. I did that, I told her she had to go to Neferet's office." He said "I didn't know that she would try to kill her." He continued and I looked down, "I need to get to class" I said "hey what's this a party." Shit why cant I get a break. "Lenobia, Neferet is not what we think." Dragon said "what do you mean?" "she tried to have Zoey killed" she looked at me, this is so annoying. I looked back "listen guys I have to get going." I said "fine but after class you come to my room." Anastasia said "ok." I nodded and walked off to class. **

**I sighed, school had ended and walked into professor Lankfords room. "Zoey" I looked over at Dragon, "so what is it?" I asked "we need to talk, if Neferet is evil then we have to kill her." Dragon said "ok" Lenobia looked at me "I don't know what to do." I said and sat down. Anastasia hugged me, "don't worry." She said "come on, we need to get your friends and talk to them about this too. We need to get as many allies as possible." Dragon said "ok" I said, I pulled my phone out, I sent the message to my friends, well the ones that are in school and not undead. I sighed as I thought about Stevie Rae, she was my best friend. A few minutes later they came in and sat at the desks and looked at us. "so whats this about?" Jack asked "stopping Neferet before it is to late." I said "what do you mean?" they asked "I mean she is evil, she tried to have me killed." I said and they looked at me "how do you know it as her?" "I was looking straight at her, if she wanted to stop it she would have." I couldn't believe this, they didn't even believe me at all. "guys Neferet is evil, I don't know why but she wants to kill me." I said "guys, what if she's right and we don't do anything. Neferet might kill her." Damien said "thanks" I said "welcome, now we have to find out the truth." He said and looked at them "I guess you're right." Erin mumbled, "I know how." Anastasia said "ok then shoot what do you have to tell us?" I asked "give me a minute." She said " and walked over to her desk. "I had a feeling a long time ago I would need this." She continued "for the goddess's sake woman spit it out!" she held up a book "a book? How will that help!" "oh I get it, it's a pretty big book, we take the book, sneek up on her. We hit her as hard as we can on the head. Tie her up, and then we question her." Erin said smiling "wow, that was actually so bad it left an oder in the room." Dragon said "See she is one of the reasons people give blonds a bad rep, thanks a lot you are so freaken smart." Anastasia said. "wow, just wow" we were looking at her "awww thanks" she said "what the hell is wrong with you!" I said "huh?" "she's been like this since she hit her head a week ago." Shanue said "how did she hit it?" I asked "it's a long story." She said.**

**The room was quiet for a minute, "here I have a spell that might fix it." Dragon said "you know magic?" "a little" he said and walked over to a book shelf. He spent a minute looking around the books and then took one from the shelf. He walked over to Erin "Dragon chop!" he hit her in the side of the head with the book. "WHAT THE HELL!" "all better" she said "see I fixed it." He said and put the book down on a desk. "ok so how do we do this what ever thing?" I asked and Anastasia looked at me "it's a spell that reveals the past." "alright then" she looked at me "so where did it happen?" "huh?" "Where did she attack you?" she asked "in her office." I said "well this might be a problem."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoey**

_(I looked around, this time it was a bed room "Zoey, welcome back" I turned and looked at him. he smiled at me he picked me up and carried me to the bed. I looked at him and smiled "Kalona" I said "yes is everything alright?" he asked me "ya, Kalona I am afraid" I said "why, I wont hurt you." He laid me down and sat beside me, "its just that someone tried to kill me" I said "what?" he seemed to get mad at that, "ya" I whimpered and he laid down and pulled me closer to him. "tell me what happened." He said and played with my hair "it was my so called mentor she had me come to her office," I told him everything that had happened, in the end he was furious and I snuggled closer to him "thanks" I whispered "for what?" he asked "i never get this peace when I am awake." I said, I closed my eyes and he laughed "oh well you're welcome." "I just wish this was all real and that I really had a guy like you." I said, he played with my hair somemore and kissed me. "here I have something for you." He said and pulled something from under the pillow. It was a small hand made doll "wow this is amazing." I said giggling "you like it?" he asked me "yes I do" I hugged me and he smiled. There was a banging sound, he sat up and looked at me "Zoey, wake up now!" "what?" he looked away "just wake up!" he screamed.)_

**I sat up in bed and looked around. I sighed and looked a down, why had he wanted me to leave after that banging noise. ****I stood up and walked into the bath room, I sighed and started the shower. I looked in the mirrior "what they hell!" I turned around and there was the same doll in my bed from the dream. I backed away and looked at it, maybe I was dreaming still. I walked over and picked it up. It was the same, how thought. It was just a dream wasn't it? "Zoey" I looked over at the door "hey you alright?" Anastasia stood there "ya" "oh what an adorable doll were did you get it?" she asked coming over "I don't know, Anastasia is it possible for something from a dream to make its way into reality?" I asked "I don't know, why do you ask?" "this was in my dream, I just don't know how it got here." I said and she took it from my hands. "hey can you give me some time to get ready." I said "oh sure." She tossed the doll onto my bed and left closing the door behind her.**

**I sighed and looked out the class room window, I thought more on the dream. I still didn't get to see his face much and I wonder why he would keeo it hidded. WAIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING? THIS IS MY DREAMS, I CAN FORCE HIM TO REVEAL IT! I decided that's what I would do when I went back to bed. I smiled a bit and sighed, I heard a banging noise. I looked at the window closer, I gasped "professor there is something at the window!" I said the hand kept hitting the window, the glass shattered. Students were covering their heads and screaming. I ran from the room, I didn't know what it was hitting the glass and I didn't want to. I ran into the courtyard and looked around. I could see the broken window, "Zoey" I heard someone call my name "What is it? Who is there?" I looked around more, I could see a figure in the dstance "who are you?" I screamed "you know who I am" I rushed over and the figure seemed to fad away. I got to the spot and it was empty, the fog seemed to be moving in and I sighed. Was I going crazy? "Zoey!" I turned my head "Dragon?" "Damn it Zoey, what are you doing out here alone." Dragon rushed over and looked at me "I ran after the window shattered." I said "come on lets get you inside and make sure you're not hurt." He said and I nodded.**

**?**

**I sat there and smiled "its almost time" I whispered "this time they wont stop me" I laughed and looked around, I wondered how much I had missed. I didn't know how long it had been. I smiled "Zoey…"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoey**

** I laid on my bed, I though of the dreams. It was weird how he kept appearing in my dreams. I sighed "tonight is the night" I said "this time I will get him to show me his face." I stood and started getting ready, I looked back at the bed and sighed. The doll was still there after school and Anastasia had seen it so I knew it was real. I sighed again and laid on the bed and pulled the covers over me. I sighed and smiled a little, I remember how sweet I was being treated. I just wish that it was all so real and that I could lay in be with him and he just play with my hair and kiss me. I smiled and started to fall asleep.**

_("Zoey" I looked at him "Kalona" I said his name and walked towards him. he was sitting on a chair that looked similar to a throne. He opened his arms welcoming me, I smiled and went to sit on his lap. I looked up and still couldn't see a face. I reached my hand up and he grabbed it "ow" I whimpered "Zoey why are you reaching for my face?" he asked "I just want to know what you look like" I said, "well you might get to know soon." He said and I put on my best pouting face and he laughed "Zoey, I can not be that easily trick into things." He said and kissed me, "now my little kitten, I have a present for you." "Kitten?" I asked and he laughed somemore "yes kitten, your so adorable. I thought it might be a good nickname for you." He kissed me again and set me on the ground. I looked at him "what is the present?" I asked "oh yes I hope will like it, you will want to close your eyes." He said and I looked at him, my mind flashed back to Loren. He had tried to rape me after he had gained my trust. I looked at him "ok….." I closed my eyes and waited "alright open them." He said and I opened my eyes. I gasped "oh wow" I looked at the dress and he handed it to me. "why don't you try it on." He said and I nodded "alright." I said and looked at him "Kalona, can you well turn around and give me some privicey?" I asked and he nodded "ok," he turned around and I started to undress myself and pulled the dress on. The deer skin felt weird yet nice on me. I smiled a little and looked back at him, I noticed the dark guess was that he had dark brown or black. "you can turn around" I said and he turned around "that looks perfect on you." He said and smiled. I smiled back and he walked up to me and picked me up and spun me around. I laughed and he laughed with me. He set me down and I took off running "come on catch me if you can" I said and he came after me and I kept smiling and laughing. Kalona finally did catch me and we laid beside each other and I looked up at the tree. "Kalona, this is amazing" "You're amazing." He said and held me close in his arms and I smiled.)_** I sat up and looked around, how had I gotten outside? Let alone to the east wall "Zoey!" I looked over to see my friends running towards me. "how the hell did you get out here!" "I don't know" I said and stood up "and were did that dress comefrom?" I looked down, how? It was just a dream. Wasn't it? "Z?"I looked over my shoulder "Stevie Rae, you shouldn't be here its to dangerous." I said "but I got a text from you, saying you wanted me to meet you here." "oh shit," I looked around, someone must have taken my phone. I looked around and looked through a window. I could see Neferet smiling and she looked behind her and nodded. I looked back at Stevie Rae "run!" I screamed and before I could move an arrow sored into her chest. I screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!" her blood spilled onto the ground and I gasped. The ground started to buckled and crack below us. I looked around, my friends were panicking and so was I. what had just happened? "Guys I think we should run!" I screamed and struggled to get to my feet. Darius had grabbed Stevie Rae and looked around "there!" we took off running. I could hear the wood in the tree slpiting and I looked back. Something had a hold on my ankle. "HELP!" I screamed, they couldn't hear me. I was afraid, I looked around for anything to use to free myself.**

**I got rock in my hand and tried to hit what ever it was that had me. It was a hand, it released my ankle but grabbed my wrist. I struggled "Let me Go!" I yelled and it seemed like a figure was rising from the ground. "Zoey" a voice whispered my name and I looked around. "who's there?" "you know who I am" I felt arms around me and I turned my head. There was a man behind me "Let me go" I said "why, I thought you liked being held in my arms?" he whispered "what?" he nuzzled my neck and kissed it. "come one love, lets go." He stood pulling me up with him. "who are you" I whispered "Kalona" he whispered and I froze. It was him "you're him?" I asked and he laughed "yes, don't worry I wont hurt you. Now lets go for a walk A-ya" I felt a strang feeling in my chest "are you alright?" "ya don't worry." He pulled me close to him and kissed me. "now let me ask, was it you that freed me?" he asked "no it was me." I froze, Neferet walked over and looked us. "oh well thank you, miss?" "Neferet" she said and looked at me. "oh Zoey hello" she said and put on a fake smile. I looked away, "I should get to my room." I said and broke away from his embrace. I rushed off and made it to my room and sat on my bed.**

**I sighed and pulled the dress off and and got some normal cloths on. I sighed and looked out the window. What could I do, I was scared and worried. I walked over to the door and opened it "What are you doing here!" I backed away and he smiled "I wanted you to come see me after your classes." He said and smiled at me. "why" "I just wanted to talk" he said and kissed me. "ok, were?" I asked and he smiled "my room" he said and handed me a piece of paper. I looked at him and he smiled "ok" I said and he smiled and walked off. Looked down at the paper. It had his room number on it. My guess is that was his room for how ever long he was here. But why had he wanted me to come by after my classes? I looked back at my window and sighed.**

**I sighed as I walked to the teacher's dorm. I hope that this would not end like it had with Loren. I sighed and walked in and found the room, I knocked on the door. "who is it?" "Zoey" I said and I heard movement. "give me a minute." He said, I stood there and looked around. I hoped that I wouldn't be caught by Neferet or anyone. The door opened "Zoey, welcome" he said and moved out of the way to let me in. I sighed and guess that I had no other choice and walked in. the room was dark "hey you know that you can turn the lights on right?" "ummm how do you do that?" he asked "are you stupid or joking with me?" he just stood there "you flip a swich on the wall." I said and moved my hand around trying to find it. He didn't say anything, I found the switch and flipped it. The lights came on and I looked at him, "well thanks for that" he said and stared blankly at me. "are you felling alright?" I asked and he sat on the bed. "it seems the modern world is different and more complicated." "are you that dense?" he looked at me "ok that was mean" he said "Kalona, what do you mean modern world?" I went over and sat next to him "you're not a vampire, so you can't be more than 17-20." I said and he looked at me, he mumble something. "huh?" "I'm over 2500 years old," he said louder and I sat still, "what?" he looked at the window and then back at me "but you're not a vampire." "I am an immortal" he said and stood up. "so you can't die?" "nope" "cool" he smiled and I stood up. He kissed me and pulled me closer. I looked at him "I think I should get to be bed." "ok" he laughed and tossed me onto the bed and I smiled. "hey" I said he pinned me down and kissed me. I struggled "don't worry" he said and pulled the blanket over us and kissed me. "come on. Get some rest." He said and smiled. "Kalona, don't do that please. Last time I was pulled down like that some one tried to rape me." He looked down at me "what?" he got mad when I said that "ya" he held me close and kissed my forehead "I will take care of you. Now go to sleep." He said and I closed my eyes, he rubbed my back and I fell asleep. **

**A/N:**

**ok now i am not happy. at some point i want u people to get accounts. i am annoyed that i dont get to say a word of thanks to people reviewing my stories. so get an account come on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zoey**

**I woke up and looked around, Kalona laid next to me smiling. "morning Zoey" he said and I smiled at him and sat up. He played with my hair and kissed me, I closed my eyes. "I need to get back to my room and get ready for my school day." I said and got up "alright then, I will see you later." He said and I sighed. Kalona was so nice to me but what is it he wanted. "Kalona, thanks for the time u give to me. Its been great and I get to finally relax." I said as I stood and he laughed "you're welcome" he smiled and stood up. He kissed me and I noticed the wings on his back. "Kalona….." "yes?" he whispered "you have wings…." He smiled more "yes I do and I can fly with them. "will you let me go with you at some point?" I asked "yes" he said and kissed me again and I smiled. "see you later" I said and I left the room and walked back to my own. I got in the shower and washed up, I looked down and saw new markings on my lower legs. "oh wow" I traced them and smiled "I guess I did something write." I whispered and finished getting ready. **

**Dragon**

**"we have to do something about this." I said "about what?" Lenobia asked "about what happened yesterday remember. The ground and the school its self was shaking like crazy and then something came out." I said and she looke out the window "right, but what was it?" I walked over "I don't know, we have to go back to the tree and try to find out." Anastasia said and I nodded "Dragon, are you ok" "ya" I looked at her "I think we should talk to Zoey and her friends." Lenobia said "ya" "lets go"**

**Zoey**

**I walked into the class room and sat at the desk. I looked around, the door opened "what the!" "hello class" it was Kalona. He looked at me and smiled "oh Zoey, nice to see you" he said and picked up a paper off the desk. He looked around and down at the paper. "I guess I take attendace now." He said "ya know what I want each of you one by one to come up here and tell me your name and something about you're self." He said and looked at me. "alright why don't we start from over here." I had just so happened to get a seat in the middle of the room. I watched one by one as they went up, I felt jealous when I saw the girls looking at him. wait what the hell, he is a friend nothing more. "Zoey?" I looked up "ya?" "come on up here" he said and I looked at him "ok" I stood up and walked up there. I sighed and he smiled at me, it was a real smile. "I am Zoey redbird sir and I-" "am the chosen whore of Nyx." One of the girls said mockingly "shut up!" I yelled and she laughed "no, admit it. You slept with him, you just made up the rape because you didn't want anyone to know." She said "no!" I yelled and ran from the room. "Zoey!" I could here his voice calling me but I didn't stop. I ran and found a supply closet and I locked myself inside. I cried more, I didn't know how long I was in there till I heard a knock "Zoey?" "What do you want?" I yelled "open the door please." "No!" I heard the noises and the door flew open and he looked at me. "I'm not a whore" I said "I never thought you were." He said and came in and sat next to me. "Kalona, I don't know what to do." I whimpered and he kissed me. "tell you what, I will make it all better tonight. Just come to my room dressed in your most amazingly beautiful dress." He said and pulled me close "ok" I nodded and he stood "ok come on lets get you back to class." He said and I nodded and smiled. I looked at him and he gave me one more kiss.**

**I sighed and looked in the mirror and smiled. "I think he will like this." I said to my self and sighed. Kalona was so sweet and kind, I left my room. I walked to the teachers dorm and up the steps. I looked over, Eric's room… he wasn't in class for some reason. I opened the door "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I backed away "oh goddess." "Zoey?" Kalona rushed down the hall and looked in the door. Eric had hung himself at somepoint. Did Neferet know this had happened? "Zoey" he said my name and then pulled me close. I hid my face in his chest and he rubbed my back. "come on go to my room and stay there I will handle this ok." He said and I looked at him "ok" I ran off and made my way his bed room and went to sit on the bed. **

**I looked around "rose pettles?" I whispered and picked some up. What was he planning for tonight? I laid back and closed my eyes, I touched the soft petals and my eyes opened. "Zoey" "ya" I sat up and Kalona smiled at me. I looked at him "hey" he came over and laid down next to me. "are you alright?" he asked "I'll be fine." I said and he smiled "good, I don't want you upset. I like that little smile on your face." He said and kissed me, he pulled me into his arms. He looked me in the eyes, "Zoey" "ya" I looked at him and he slid a hand up my leg. "Kalona!" I wanted to push him away but I just couldn't. he kissed me again and "relax I wont hurt you Zoey," he whispered and I smiled "ok." Kalona unzipped the dress and smiled. "what are you doing?" I whispered and watched as he slid my dress off and kiss me again. "shhhhh don't worry its ok I wont hurt you." He said and kissed my hand. He fumble with my bra and I reached behind and helped him. he smiled "oh my your beautiful." He whispered and kissed me. He laid me down and played with my body. I moaned and he smiled "Kalona" "you like that?" I nodded and he kissed me passionetly. He took my underwear off and kissed me again and again. ****"Kalona" I whispered and he smiled "are you ready?" he asked me "I don't know" I said "you don't" I shook my head "this is my first time." I said and he looked me up and down. "oh" he said "is something wrong?" I asked "no, its just been a while since I was with a virgin" he said and I looked at him "will you be gental?" I asked "yes I will." His lips met mine again and he smiled at me. "alright now just relax." He whispered and I nodded. I looked at him, he looked perfect. I smiled and he pressed himself against me. I whimpered, was I really ready for this? He forced his way inside me. "Kalona!" I screamed his name "shush, do you want stop now?" he asked "no, keep going please." I said and he moved again and I moaned. "Kalona, it hurts" he smiled and kissed me again "don't worry, the pain will stop with time." He said and pulled me onto his lap. I moaned again and he laughed "come on, good girl." He said and moved my hips up and down. I blushed, his touch was soft and he was being gental with me. I looked at him and he smiled. He instructed me to move like I should. "how does it feel now love?" he asked me "amazing." I moaned the words and he laughed. "good" he said and I kept riding him. oh goddess he was fucking amazing and it felt great. I smiled and closed my eyes, he pushed me back and then moved me to be on my hands and knees. I looked back and he entered me again and I gasped. "Kalona my body feels weird, my legs feel like they are going numb." I said "don't worry." He said and I smiled, I could trust him I knew I could. He kept moving inside me and playing with my body. "KALONA!" I screamed his name and felt my whole body get numb. I felt different, Kalona finished up and then laid me down on the bed and kissed me. "oh goddess that was amazing." I said and he laughed "yes it was." He pulled me close and I closed my eyes. I fell asleep in his arms.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zoey**

**I sat at the desk and looked around, I thought about the night before. Was there something between me and Kalona? I sighed and the class room door opened and Kalona walked in. he looked over at me and nodded and then sat at the desk and started pulling papers out. I looked at him; he seemed distracted and probably was thinking about last night like I was. I smile and he looked over at me and then around "alright its time to start class." He said and smiled at me, no one seemed to notice. He pulled a book out and opened it. "Where is professor Night?" one of the girls asked "he passed way last night he apparently hung himself." Kalona said bluntly and then looked at me. I didn't say anything "probably because of Zoey" someone said "None of that!" he yelled and I looked down. They never quite do they, their asses and I just want peace. I sighed and looked out the window.**

**After class I stood up and started to the door "Zoey" Kalona's voice came from behind me and I looked over my shoulder "ya?" "stay after class I need to talk to you." I nodded and the last of the students left and Kalona closed the door. He looked at me and smiled, he walked over and pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I giggled and he tipped my head up "you're so beautiful." He whispered and I smiled at him "did you like it last night?" he whispered "yes I did," Kalona walked to the other side of the room "you better get going" he said "oh ya" I said "I will see you later." He came over and kissed me one more time and I left.**

**I sighed and looked up from my homework, Kalona was so sweet and kind. "ZOEY!" I jumped and ran over to my door and opened it. "Guys!" I smiled "you're all alright" I said "yes" they smiled and nodded "Z we have to get you out of here" Jack said "why?" I looked around "because you're in danger" he said. "I know about Neferet and things are fine right now." I said and leaned into the door frame "Not just her, there is a demon here. Your granma called it Kalona" he said and I froze "what?" "Zoey?" I turned and looked down the hall. Kalona was walking towards me "hello, is there something wrong." I asked, I felt confused and scared. Was he really a demon as my friends had just told me. "I just wanted to tell you to stop by my room tomorrow and talk about your grades." He said "alright" I looked away "I will see you tomorrow Zoey" he said and walked off. I walked back into my room and laid down on the bed and sighed. "Z are you alright?" Jack asked "no" oh goddess I had slept with a demon. "whats wrong?" he asked "that was Kalona" I said "what!" "Zoey we have to get you out of here." I looked over "ok" I sat up and looked around. I packed my stuff up and looked at my friends "were are we going?" I asked "your Grandmothers house." Erin said "ok" I walked with the in a hurry and got in one of the cars. I looked down and sighed.**

**When we arrived at my grandmothers house, I looked around. "Zoey" "Grandma" I ran over and hugged her. "oh Zoey I am so glad you are alright" she said "Zoey we cant stay here, you can but if Neferet finds us and we are with you then it might end badly." Aphrodite said "ok" I said down in the living room "do you want something to drink dear?" my grandmother asked me "yes please" I said and she left the room. I sighed and laid back on the coach and closed my eyes. "Are you feeling ok?" my grandma came in and sat a bottle of brown pop on the table. "no" I said "I slept with him" I whispered "what?" she said "Zoey dear what happened after he came around?" "he was kind to me he said he loved me and I guess I felt the same somewhat." I said and looked at her "what happened Zoey?" she asked "he convinced me to sleep with him and I did. Last night he took me to his room and it just happened." I said "oh dear I was afraid that might have happened." She said and walked up the steps and I took a drink from the bottle "Zoey" she came back down the steps within a few minutes. She handed med a small box "A pregnancy test?" I asked "Zoey dear, Kalona is in our legends as a terrible person. He abused people, he hurt many women." She said and pulled me close and rubbed my back. "ok" I said, I felt numb "Zoey, are you alright?" "NO! I slept with a demon, a monster!" I yelled "Sweaty calm down ok." She said. She held me close and kissed my forehead. "Zoey" she said "rest, you need it" she said and stood up. I laid my head down on the couch and closed my eyes. My grandmother pulled a blanket over me and tucked me in. I started to drift off to sleep.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zoey**

**I woke up and looked around, I sighed and thought about the pat few days. I looked over at my grandmother, she wa sitting in the rocking chair sleeping. I smiled and stood up, I walked over to my bags and pulled some things out. I turned to go up the steps, I froze. I remember my grandmother had talked about the fact I might be pregnant. I picked up the test and walked up the steps and went into the bath room. I did everything I needed to do as I got out of the shower I looked at the test. It said negative and I smiled "Zoey" I walked over and opened the door "ok uh wow" "HEATH?"**

**Kalona**

**I stormed into her office "Neferet!" I yelled and she jumped "what is it?" she looked up from some papers and at me "we have a bit of an issue right now." "that issue is?" "Zoey Redbird is missing." She stood anutd I saw her smile "really?" she said smling "don't you care, one of your students is in danger!" I yelled "Kalona Zoey is in the way of what we plan to do." She said and I growled "Kalona you don't, you don't have feelings for her do you?" "no" I turned and walked from the room. I went to my own room and looked around, "Kalona you love her don't you" I froze "You…" I hissed, I stood up. "what do you want" "Kalona do not get mad my fallen warrior." I snarled at him "You threw me away! I gave you my heart and love but you didn't care!" I yelled and she looked away "Kalona I am sorry" she said "Sorry! Sorry changes nothing!" she flinched and I grabbed her and threw he to the ground. She gasped and looked at me "Kalona!" yelled, I grabbed her hands and used one of my hands to hold them there. "Stop this!" she yelled "no! I will make you feel the same pain and hurt I did when you threw me down to earth." I growled "what if Zoey knew what you are doing?" she said and I froze, she was right. I stood and walked over to the window "where doe you think you are going?" I turned my head "what do you want Erebus" I growled "you attacked Nyx!" he growled and walked closer. "Kalona" Nyx whispered, I ignored them and spred my wings. I took off into the sky, I flew and found were she was. I looked down, I could see a human leave I moved to see who and I notice Zoey standing on the steps. I smiled and notice some one with her. I looked down, then I waited a bit longer "See ya Zo" "see ya" the boy walked off and I landed in front of her. "AH!" she screamed but I put a hand over her mouth. "shush" she looked at me and I could see th fear in her eyes. "don't worry" I led her in side and closed the door. "what do you want!" she hissed "Zoey I was worried, you went missing and it thought something bad had happened." Kissed her and she pulled away "Zoey is something wrong?" she looked away "Zoey" "why" she whispered "Zoey….." I pulled her closer to me and she looked up at me "you didn't tell me you were a demon" how had she found out, I had never told her anything about myself. I looked down and she looked at me and I put a hand on her cheek and took her hand and led her over to the couchand we sat down. "Zoey, I love you so much and I really do care about you and I want you to be mine." I said and she looked away "hey Zo I left my jacket in… here" I turned and looked to see the boy standing there "what's going on" he looked at us "who the hell is this guy Zoey?" I stood "my name I Kalona boy," "wait so you're the so called demon that tricked my girl into sleeping with you." "I did not trick her she agreed willingly and she was not forced or tricked." I looked at Zoey as she stood and looked at me. "Heath I am not your girl anymore. Heath can't you see it, we can't be together." I was lost now "Zoey what is this about?" I asked and she looked at me "heath cannot understand that we cannot be a couple and wont leave me alone." I said "listen boy, she has already said she has no love for you. I would listen to her before I get involved." I hissed.**

**Zoey**

**He stared Kalona down "Fuck you!" he spate "oh I think Zoey has already done that." I couldn't believe this. "Stop it you two!" both looked at me "Zo" "no heath just leave ok, call me when you finally understand that its over." I said and turned to walk up the steps. "Zoey please" I walked up to my room. I laid down on the bed and pulled the blanket over my head and sighed. "Zoey, are you alright?" he whispered. I turned my head and looked to see Kalona "I am fine." I sat up and he smiled "come on lets go for a walk. We can talk about anything you want." He said "ok." I stood and we went down the steps and. We walked to the back door, he opened it and held the door for me. I smiled and walked out the door. It closed behind Kalona and he put an arm around me. We came to a stream as we walked in silence and he sat down. "Kalona" "ya," I giggled and ran "catch me if you can." I said and he chased me on foot. We laughed and h caught me and we fell to the ground. I looked up at him "Get away from her!" I heard heath yell and I heard 2 shots from a gun. All tore into Kalona "NO!" the scream was ripped from me and I looked at him. Heath came over and put the gun to Kalona's head and I heard it go off. I looked at Kalona, he didn't move. He didn't seem to be breathing "Heath, leave ok just go." I said "but Zoey" "no heath don't talk to me." I didn't look at him. I heard him walk away, I touched the side of Kalona's face it felt strange and so cold I felt som kind of burning sensation on my palm. I touched his hand, I sighed and closed his eyes. Before I could move a hand grabbed my wrist. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed and struggled. "Zoey, Zoey, Zoey calm down." Kalona was sitting up now and he was alive. I was scared, "shush, come on calm down its all ok." He said pulling me close "I thought you were dead." I whispered "Zoey, remember I am immortal." He said and stood "come on," we walked over to the stream and he got his pants off. He laid in the water. I could see the wounds now and they were healing quickly. The bullets came out and he sat up. "come in the water is fine." He laughed. "ok" I took the night gown off but kept my under ware and bra on. "oh come on," he smiled and I smiled too "you don't have to be embarrassed in front of me." He held his hand out and I took it. He pulled me close and took my bra off. I rolled my eyes and took my panties off. I laid down and I closed my eyes. "so beautiful" he said as he ran his hands down my body. The blood came off like it was nothing, " Zoey" "ya"**

**He smiled down at me and I stood up, "Kalona," "yes?" he smiled and splashed me "will you take me flying around lik you promised?" I asked and he smiled "sure, but first lets get our clothes on." He said and I laughed and he smiled. I looked at my clothing, the blood wasn't very noticeable but I knew it was there. I dressed and looked back at Kalona as he pulled his pants on and he smiled at me. I was in love with him, I was mad he had not told me about the fact h was a demon but I could move past the and know he was always there for me. He pulled me close and kissed me smack on the lips. His wings extended and he flew off with me and I looked down and smiled. I was giggling and smiling for this, Kalona was smiling do you enjoy the view?" he asked "yes, its amazing." He touched my leg and he kissed my neck "Kalona not now." I said "I know." He flew around and I looked down and smiled. everything was amazing and the full moon only made it better. I looked back at the immortal and he smiled. it was so perfect.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.Heath**

**" you fired the gun" "yes" I looked at Zoey's grandmother "yet you did not kill him" "yes I did" "no you didn't" she said "yes I did!" I was getting angry at her "Heath Kalona is immortal, he can not be killed by mortal means." She said "Shit!" "Heath where is Zoey?" she asked me "she's out side." I said, I panicked and ran over to the door. I grabbed the door nob and tore the door open. "ZOEY!" I screamed her name. no answer, "oh no" I said.**

**Zoey**

**I laid down in the grass with Kalona, we smiled at each other. "this is so great." I said, Kalona pulled me close to him and kissed me. "Kalona I have been meaning to ask you about your past and what had happened." He looked away and I knew I had hit a nerve "are you sure you want to know?" "yes I am." I said and he looked back at me and smiled alittle "alright then lets begin." He said and I looked up at him, I gave him my full attention. "I used to be a warrior of Nyx Zoey, I can remember a lot from then. Nyx threw me out because she said I love her to much. After that I began using my life for revenge on the very goddess that had betrayed my feelings. I used women Zoey and I hurt people." He said and looked away. I guess he was waiting for an angered response from me. "you used to be a warrior of Nyx?" he nodded and looked back at me. "thats amazing" he seemed shocked at my response "you don't think I am the worst person to ever walk the earth?" I shook my head. "no" he smiled "thanks that means a lot to me and I love you so much." He said and smiled more. " I love you too Kalona." We laid there smiling at each other. "Zoey your so amazing" he whispered and smiled at me. "so are you" I told him "Kalona" "yes my love?" he asked "why was Nyx so mad, I mean all you did was love here and I thought she liked it when her children loved her." "that love led me to attack her consort. That's what made her angry." He looked away from me and I sighed "you know its just a small thing now. Kalona its all gonna be ok, don't worry." I hugged him closely and he kissed me. "I have to go" he said "ok" I sighed "I will see you again some time. Don't worry ok." He smiled and he kissed me softly. "bye" he said and took off into the sky. I laid back down and closed my eyes again. I sighed and thought about Kalona. He was amazing, "Zo!" I sat up and looked at Heath. "what are you doing here?" I asked "are you ok?" he came over and pulled me to my feet.**

**I looked back at where Kalona had been laying "I have to get back to the house heath." I said and walked past him, I had to get heath to leave me alone. Being around me put him in to much danger. I sighed and walked back to the house, "Zoey are you alright?" my grandmother came running up to me "yes, don't worry." "Zoey what happened?" she asked me "I kinda ran off after Heath shot Kalona." I sat down at the table "oh ok" she looked down at me, I was stuck thinking about what Kalona had told me. "Zoey" I looked over my shoulder "Heath you need to leave." I said "but" "NO!" I yelled "Heath being around me has put your life in danger. I cant baby sit you hoping you will be fine. What don't you get that we can never be together?" he looked at me "Just leave heath ok!" I yelled and stood. I walked up the steps and laid down in on the bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.**


	10. Chapter 10

Zoey

I woke up, I could smell bacon and toast. I stood and walked out the door and down the steps. My grandma stood there in the kitchen cooking. "morning grandma" I said "oh good morning Zoey "she said "hey Z" I looked over "guys?" they smiled "Zoey your grandmother told us about Kalona coming here last night and what you told heath." Erin said and I looked down "Kalona, was here but he didn't try to kill me." I said and sat at the table. "Zoey he is dangerous" my grandmother said "I know" I took a bite of bacon and looked at my friends "don't worry guys I will be careful, but you know I will have to go back soon or I will die." I said and finished off the food on my plate. "ya, but we don't have that time to kill Neferet or Kalona." When Darius mentioned killing Kalona I about lost my temper at him. but I controlled myself and sighed "then I will have to go back, I cant die you know. And well maybe I can stop them. "

After all of them had left I walked out side and stretched. I looked up at the sun, it was so nice today and I would miss being up during the day when I went back to school "Zoey, I have to go out for a bit. Will you be fine here alone?" "yes granma" she walked to her car and climbed in, I watched her leave and I sighed. "Zoey" "huh?" "turn around love" I turned and saw Kalona standing there "Kalona!" I ran into his arms and he held me close. " I see I was missed." He said and laughed. He was so amazing and perfect. "Kalona what are you doing her, it's the middle of the day. I thought you would be asleep." he smiled "I came to see you my love." He said and kissed me softly "come on" I said and took him by the hand and we ran up stares. Kalona was laughed "oh my" he said and pickd me up. We were in the room now and I kissed him with more passion. "Zoey" he whispered my name and pulled my shirt off. I let him have his way with me, oh goddess he is amazing.

Kalona

I laid there with my love, "Zoey" "yes" I looked down at her "I have to go, I will see you later." I said "ok" she sounded disappointed "don't worry I will be back." I told her and gave her another kiss. "I love you" I said and stood up from her bed. I dressed and she smiled at me "Kalona I love you too." She stood and hugged me. "see you later my darling." I took off out the window and I looked back to see Zoey closing the window and I flew back to the school.

Heath

Zoey was not the same Zoey I knew from my childhood. She was not Zoey anymore, she was under some spell. That had to be why she was like this. I looked around "Boy" I turned my head "you!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Kalona**

**I walked into my room "dad what have you been doing with that girl?" "nothing that concerns you." I said and "but father I know she is A-ya and that she might trap u again." he said "calm yourself Rephiam, everything will be fine." I said and he looked down "Father what is it with her?" I looked at him "I don't know Rephiam I just don't." I said sitting on the bed and sighing. What was it that I felt so strongly towards her? "father I am going to fly around for a bit. I will see you later." He said and walked over to the window and I watching him fly away. I thought more on Zoey, her warm golden eyes, her long black hair that was so soft and her red lips. I couldn't help but to think about her over and over again. she was like a perfect angel, a lovely young woman, and a soft hearted child all in one. She was just so perfect and so amazing, "Kalona" damn I just needed a moment of peace. I walked over and opened the door and there stood Neferet "Kalona" "what is it" she tossed a young boy at my feet. "Neferet I not go that way and you know it." "Kalona this is one of Zoey Redbirds friends. Think this is perfect of we start killing them she will slowing fall apart." What the hell was wrong with this mad woman? "No" "No?" all that came from the boys mouth was a muffled sound. "I wont do it Neferet, and also I do have feelings for Zoey. I love her and I will not let you hurt her." She growled "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" she screamed "I am and I can" I grabbed the boy by the collar and pulled him in the door. I slammed it and locked it, "what is your name boy?" I asked him and removed the gag "my name is Heath." He said, "so you are the boy that attacked me." I said and pulled him the his feet. "so" "where do you live?" the boy looked up at me "why so you can kill me and my family." "ne, because if you set one foot out that door Neferet will kill you and it will not be quick or painless." I said and he looked down "fine"**

**I threw the boy into the open window "listen, Zoey doesn't want you around. I say listen to what she said and get lost." I narrowed my eyes "go to hell" I said "already been there and back." I laughed and flew off into the night sky, thoughts of Zoey came to my mind and I smiled.**

**Neferet**

**_'Neferet'_ I looked around "you lied to me! Kalona is not evil at all!" I yelled _' he was but it is that girl, she has been changing him. kill Zoey Redbird and he will have no reason to be on the side of good.' _"sounds like a plan but also sounds close to impossible." I leaned against the wall "but I will do it anyways"**

**Kalona**

**I sat in the tree and looked around I had made my way to a forest. I sighed, this felt different from when I was a kid, I was guessing my home from when I was just a little boy wasn't here in what they called Oklahoma. I went back to my thoughts on Zoey, "oh Nyx please don't take her away." I whispered "Kalona" I looked down "Nyx, what do you want now." I sighed "Kalona I am willing to forgive you for what happened the other night." She said and I looked away. "Kalona, will you come down here please." I sighed and jumped down and knelt before her. "Kalona, you have been doing well my falled warrior." She kissed my forehead and I felt some kind of burning sensation. "what the fuck!" "Kalona look" she held some kind if shimmering glass in front off me. "what the?" what was she thinking, Neferet was not going be happy, "Kalona" she touched the side of my face. "what were you thinking?" she looked me in the eyes, "I have a feeling Zoey is wanting to see you." She said "don't you try to change the subject!" I yelled and she smiled "good bye Kalona." She disappeared, "damn it Nyx!" I sighed and stood up. I guess I hd nothing to do and I could go see Zoey. I took off into the sky.**

**I found the house and looked around, no one was around and I smiled. I flew to her window and knocked on it "huh" she looked up from a book and smiled at me "open the window" I called to her and she rushed over "Kalona" she opened the window and I slipped in "hey" I said and pulled her close "Kalona is that a crescent moon on your forehead?" she touched the spot "yes Zoey it is, I was hoping you could tell me why Nyx put it on my forhead." I said and she kissed me "it means you are doing something right." She said and kissed me "I love you so much." She said "I love you too" I said and she smiled "Zoey you know I cant be gone long. I have to go, see you Zoey." I said and I knew it was true. "Hey Kalona I will be returning to the house of night tomorrow." She said "ok" I kissed her "here" she handed me something "what is this?" I asked "concealer, you might want to cover that up." She laughed "ok" she smiled "but how did you know I would need this?" "a small bird told me." She smiled more and kissed me. "come on I will show you how to put it on." She picked up the mirror and took the bottle from me. She held the mirror up to me and I felt the weird cold liquid on my face. I flinched "Zoey" I said "ya" I looked at the reflection the moon was gone but I knew it was there. "See its easy" she said "thanks Zoey" she giggled and I kissed her. "you are so adorable" I said and walked to the window. "Zoey you are the best." I said and she smiled "thanks, you need to get going." I said "Hey remember Kalona, you have to put that on in the morning and make sure it keeps covered up." She said "ok I will," I smiled at her and flew off to the house of night.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Zoey**

**I got out of the car and looked around, "Zoey" I looked up at the sky, Kalona was hovering in the air. "hey" I called up to him and he came to land in front of me. "hello Zoey" he kissed me. "Kalona" I said his name and he kissed me more. "come" "where?" "Zoey I am sorry but I do have you to talk to Neferet. You are in trouble." He said, and I sighed "I need to take my stuff to my room." I said "ok" he smiled and took my bags. "lets go." He said and we walked to my dorm. He walked with me to my room and set the bags down. "Your beautiful Zoey." He put his hand on my cheek "Kalona, promise me you wont leave me alone with Neferet." I said "I promise but what's wrong." he asked "she might try to kill me." I said "ok then I will stay with you." He smiled warmly "ok let's get going." He said and I nodded.**

**"Zoey do you have any idea on how much trouble you are in." Neferet said and I looked down. "sorry" I looked down "Zoey dear you will have detention today after classes. And trust me I will know if you try to get out of it." She said and smiled "ok" "now go to class Zoey." I turned and left "Zoey" Kalona followed close to me. "Hey are you alright." He asked and I turned "you told her" I said "no" he said "then who did?" "I don't thing anyone did, she has this weird way of knowing things." He said "Kalona she reads minds." I said "What?" "you didn't know?" "I did not know." He said and looked down. "Kalona I have to get going, I will see you later." I said "see ya" I walked off to my classes.**

**Kalona**

**I walked throught the halls "Master Kalona" "yes" I stopped and turned around. Stark came running up "what is it Stark?" "sir, can you tell me the name of the girl with the markings all over her body?" he asked "she is Zoey Redbird, why ask?" "Neferet gave me orders to kill her." "what? Stark you do not take orders to kill from anyone but me!" he flinched "I am sorry sir." "it is alright, it seems Neferet has foregotten her place." I said and looked down at him "Stark" "yes what is it sir?" "I want youto shoot Neferet, not to kill but just to harm her and keep her down for a day." I said "yes I will do that master." He said "alright now I have to go." I turned and walked off through the halls to my class room.**

**I rushed through the halls to the room, how had I gotten to be so late. I just hopped that Stark had shot Neferet. I ran to the door and froze "Zoey, Zoey, Zoey you should have just listened to me and stepped down." "Go to hell!" I could hear Zoey and Neferet "it's a shame Zoey, you might have made a wonderful allie but I guess you had other plans. And this will make sure you stay away from my Kalona." She said "you're Kalona? If he was yours then why did he choose to sleep with me?" I could hear Zoey, Zoey please don't do this. "I thought an looked around. "do whatever you want with the girl." I hid as she left the room and I rushed over "Come over here you little whore!" "No Stop!" I heard Zoey yell "shut up!" no they were going to rape her, I couldn't let this happen. "GET THE HELL OFF HER!" I kicked the door down and they looked at me. Three warriors had pinned her down and had already ripped her cloths. "Kalona, come on and join us. Neferet said we could do whatever we wanted to this little slut." One of them said and I growled "she isn't anything like a slut." "No, please stop. Let me go." Zoey whimpered and cried. I heard her and I felt all since of right and wrong start to disappear.**

**Zoey**

**I looked up at Kalona as he had come in, I notice some kind of change in him and I noticed a sword appearing froze, what was going on. . I had been crying and whimpering and I guess that had set something off to him. he was going to try and protect me. "I SAID GET OFF HER!" Kalona's voice roared and I gasped. He moved with inhuman speed and I felt blood pour down on me. I closed my eyes, I could hear the others screamed and trying to run. Blood, I could smell it. I wanted to scream. Footsteps "Zoey" I didn't move, I was laying in a pool of blood and I just didn't want to. "are you ok?" I didn't respond to him, "oh goddess no" he whispered and touched my face "Kalona" I opened my eyes and looked at him "oh Zoey" he sounded relieved as h pulled me into his arms. "are you alright" I looked myself "ya just covered in blood." I said and he nodded yes and I am sorry you ad to be around for that he said and kissed me. "don't worry" I told him. "ok" he smiled "what the hell" we looked over and I saw Dragon and Anastasia standing there. "Zoey, are you alright?" Anastasia came over "I am fine" Dragon seemed to be staring at Kalona. "What happened" I flinched at the pain as Anastasia looked at me "Neferet set me up to be raped." I said and Kalona rubbed my arm "its ok, they cant hurt you now." "Zoey we need to get you to the infirmary," she said "ok." Kalona stood with me in his arms and nodded. "Where is it?" he asked and she looked at me "come on" she said and I closed my eyes as he walked out with me in his arms.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Zoey**

**I woke up with Kalona's arms around me. "Kalona" I whispered "I love you" I whispered and closed my eyes "Zoey" he said my name "morning" I said and he kissed me "are you feeling alright?" he asked " fine" he pulled me close and I smiled " I love you Zoey." He said "I love you too" we smiled at each other. "Kalona, I don't know what to do anymore." I whispered and he sighed "everything will be alright." He said and kissed me "Kalona, Neferet said you were suppose to be her lover, what was that about?" he sighed "Zoey, Neferet is not right in the head. I asked her to help me get free she must have taken it the wrong way." He said and looked down "Zoey, I am sorry that all this has happened to you and I really love you." He brushed the hair out of my face "I need to get ready" I said "ok" I got up and he stood ****"here" he helped me to the bath room. "I love you" he whispered "and Zoey let me tell you, you are one of the few that I have told that to." He said "I love you too." He smiled, "Zoey, would you like me to help?" he asked "sure" he smiled at me.**

**I walked to my classes, as I got outside I heard my phone ring. "hello," "ZOEY!" "fuck Aphrodite what the hell?" "Zoey we are coming to save you." She said "save me? I don't need saving, I had to come back. Remember I am a fledgling and I have to be around other vampires." I said and looked around "ok, but you are still in danger" "I know" I said and looked around again "listen I have to get to class, see ya." I hung up and rushed off to my class.**

**I walked into the class room "hello Zoey" Neferet said, I had gotten there early. She looked at me with a smile but I could see that she hated me. She was probably wishing there were no other students in the room with us so she could kill me and no one would ever know. "hi" I went and sat down at a desk in the back and took my note book out. I thought about Kalona, I knew what the legend had said but there was no way he was still evil. I sighed and looked down and closed my eyes. "Zoey are you alright?" I looked over "ya don't worry" I said and Neferet seemed to be waiting for me to start coughing and to die. I sighed and looked around, students were starting to come in and sit down.**

**"Hey Zoey lets go shopping later." I looked at Aphrodite "I don't know guys, I mean Neferet is already on my case for running like I did." "why the hell are you worried about her?" I looked at Damien "oh I don't know well there is the fact I left with no permistion and I am lucky she didn't expel me for that. And the fact she can say anything she wants and no one will go against her but us. I think you should think about that for a moment." I said "she has a point." Jack said "try just talking to her maybe you can get her to let us go out for a bit with us." "fine." I said and stood. I am done eating anyways I guess I will go now and see what the real hag from hell says." I told them "ok becareful, don't get your head cut off." Erin said "not funny!" I put my tray up and left. I went in the direction of the teachers dorm. I was out of reach of my friends and probably Kalona, Neferet could kill me before they even knew to help me. I sighed and climbed up the steps, "NO! I will not harm her!" Kalona's voice boomed through the halls. "yes you will." I heard Neferet, I knocked on the door. "Who is it!" Neferet hissed "Zoey redbird." I said and I looked around, "come in" she said and I walked in "what is it Zoey?" she asked "I just wanted to tell you that me and my friends are going shoping later sometime around noon." I said "I am not sure it is safe." "Darius will be with us." I sat on the couch and she narrowed her eyes "I will go with them also." Kalona said and I looked at him "ok" she seemed regretful and I knew she hated me. After all I was with Kalona and she wasn't. I smiled at Kalona "come on Zoey I think you need to get to bed, I will meet you and your friends around noon." Kalona said and smiled. "ok" I turned and walked off to the girls dorm and to my room. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes.**

**I woke up and looked around, "Zoey" I jumped "Kalona?" he stood there smiling "hey Zoey my little love." He laughed some. My eyes went to the floor, "I need to get ready" I said "ok" "love you" I got up and kissed him softly on the lips "I will see you in a bit my love, and I love you too." He walked out and I closed the door. I sighed "nyx am I still on the path?" I whispered to the goddess. I started getting ready, I covered my markings and walked out the door. "ready my lover?" he asked in a soft whisper "yes" he smiled at me but he frowned "where are your markings?" he asked "I have to cover them when I go off campus." "oh." He looked down "come on lets go" I said and walked off. "hey guys" we made it to the front gate "hey Z" "hey jack" they looked at Kalona "Zoey, why is he here?" Darius asked "I came to help make sure they were all safe," Kalona said "ok" I could tell they didn't really trust Kalona. I smiled at him "so shall we get going?" "ya" Aphrodite said and we walked out to the cars.**

**Kalona was looking out the window, he seemed amazed at the buildings. "Kalona" I said "yes what is it?" he turned his head to me. I smiled at him "we drove into town and you get all quiet and start staring out the windows. Are you alright?" "yes" he said "just interested on what I am seeing. Its so different then when I was sealed away." He finished "oh ok" I smiled at him, I pulled over and parked my little bug. "why are we stoping?" "this is were we get out." I said and laughed "ok" he got out and came around. he opened the door and took my hand. "thank you" I said and stood. "your welcome" he kissed me "come on you too" Erin called over to us "ok, come on Kalona lets get moving." I said.**

**Kalona**

**I watched her run to catch up to her friends. I smiled "Come on Kalona!" I rushed to catch up "where are we going first?" one of the boys asked "I don't know" I watched Zoey look around. "why not grab something to eat first?" "getting something to eat sounds good" I said "ok lets go" I looked at one of the girls. Zoey smiled at me, "hey Jack how is duchess?" Zoey asked the boy with blond hair "she is good, what about Nala?" "she is just sh doesn't care about anything." She said "Duchess, Nala? Who are they?" I asked "their dog is duchess and my cats name is nala." She said "oh ok" I looked around, the world was so different then when I had been around. so much had changed and I knew it would take time to get used to it. I turned my head and looked at Zoey, she was smiling.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Zoey**

**I smiled and walked to my room "hey, I will see you later." He said "ok" I kissed him "love you my little redbird." He laughed "love you too" I said and kissed him one last time. "good bye for now my queen." He said and walked off. I smiled, I opened the door and put my bags down "hello my daughter." I jumped "Nyx" I looked at her "hello, Nyx is everything alright?" I set the bags down "yes everything is fine." I went and sat on the bed. "Zoey" "yes nyx?" "thank you" she said "for what?" "for helping Kalona come back to the light, you two hve made me so proud." She smiled "oh well you welcome and I am happy too, I really love Kalona and I want him to be on the side of light." I smiled nd looked down "I know you love him Zoey and you have a path to follow." I looked at her "Zoey?" "Nyx, does my path involve Kalona?" I asked, I wanted to know so we could be together. "I can not tell you Zoey, you must figure things out for yourself." She hugged me "keep strong my daughter, I am watching over you." She said and disappeared. I sighed and laid down on the bed, I closed my eyes "Zoey" Kalona was back at the door "yes, is everything alright?" "Zoey, can you open the door?" I got up and opened the door "hey, are you alright?" "No" he came in and closed the door be hind him. "whats wrong?" "Neferet is threatening to kill you." I looked at him "She has done that before Kalona, I know what she wants." I said and he pulled me close "Zoey" he said and I closed my eyes. "Zoey, I want to protect you." I said "ok" I smiled and kissed him "Kalona, I love you." I said "I love you too" Kalona smiled at me.**

**Later there was a knock at my door "coming" I said and stood up. I wked over "hey Z" "oh hey Jack, what are you doing here?" I asked "we need to talk to you about the next ritual." Damian said "oh hey Damian, and ok give me a minute." I said and closed the door. I pulled some sweat pants on and a t-shirt. "ok ready," I said and walked with them. "so are we meeting up with the others?" "ya" I sighed. "whats wrong Z" Jack asked "I don't know, just something doesn't feel right." I said and looked around "ok" I looked at the sky, the sun was just rising "how long will this take?" I asked "not long" they said and I sighed.**

**Kalona**

**I looked out my window, my eyes widened. "Zoey" I saw her with some of her friends. She was talking to them about something. I smiled, she was amazing and I was inlove with her. I was admitting it, she was one of the few I felt that for. I didn't know how this had happened and I was happy it had. My lover was amazing and beautiful. I smiled at her and I noticed something, Neferet stood in the shadows watching. She glared at me and then smiled.**

**Zoey**

**"Zoey" I turned my head, Neferet stood there "what do you want?" I said "oh nothing" she said "then leave me alone." I said "oh Zoey I know I have done you wrong but I say we let bygones be bygones an-" "Fuck off" I said "Zoey, dear dotn pass up this chance to make peace." She said "peace? You're pure evil Neferet I don't want to hear such words from you!" I yelled. "oh well I will see you again some time." She said and walked off. I turned my head and saw Kalona looking at a window at us, I smiled at him. he waved and blew a kiss. I mouthed the words 'I love you' and he mouthed them back. "Z?" Jack looked were I was looking. "so is he evil like your grandmother said?" Damian asked "not at all." I said "really?" "ya, I wl explane everything e has told me later." I said "how much later?" "when the time is right." I said and blew another kiss. Kalona smiled and I turned and walked back with them to the temple.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kalona**

**I opened my eyes, Zoey laid beside me and I smiled. she was amazing and sweet, "Zoey" I whispered and touched her arm and kissed her. "Kalona" I looked back "what are you doing here?" "I came to talk to you" "why" he looked down at Zoey "she is why, Kalona you can not control her" "I don't plan to, I love her and she loves me. I would never think of taking her free will away." I said and looked down at my lover, she rolled over and smiled in her sleep. "Zoey" I sighed "Kalona don't you dare do anything to her." "I wont." I said and he Narrowed his eyes at me "Kalona, I am no fool. Do not try to lie to me." He said "I am not lying!" I yelled and stood "Kalona do not screw this up!" "EREBUS JUST LEAVE!" I screamed.**

**Zoey**

**I blast of thunder pulled me from my sleep. Kalona was standing there looking out the window "Zoey, your awake." He said "ya" "are you alright?" I stood and walked over and smiled "love you Zoey" he said "I love you too" another blast of thunder. I gasped and clu to him. "its ok" he held me close and I looked at him. "don't worry" he said and pu a hand on my cheek. "love you Zoey, come on lets go lay down." "ok" I sighed "Zoey, we have been together for a few months now." He said "yes" I looked at him "Zoey, I know everything is different with us. I fell different and I know you have changed something inme and I am happier." He said "that's good" the lights flashed and went out. I gasped and buried my head into his chest. "its ok." He whispered and moved his had up and down my back. "Zoey" he whispered and laid me on my back, I looked up at him. "you are scared of storms?" "yes" I looked away "then let me take your attention away." He said and touched my breasts. I gasped "Kalona!" I gasped, he smiled down at me and I blushed.**

**I woke up and looked around the storm had passed and the sun was out, I looked over at Kalona. His eyes were closed and he was still asleep. "Kalona….." I smiled a bit and kissed him. I stood and walked into the bath room. I looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess. "Zoey" Kalona walked in. "morning" I said "morning" he smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "Kalona, I don't know what we would do if we got caught." I said "lets not think of that." He said and licked my neck. I blushed "Zoey, may I taste your blood?" he whispered the question in my ear. "you drink blood?" "yes" he laughed "I want you to bite me" I said "ok" he licked my neck again and I felt something sharp dig into my skin. He had fangs… my eyes close and I moaned. He put his between my legs. I opened my eyes, I found my self staring at a reflection. I was looking at my self and Kalona, blood dripped down my chest. I looked back down, Kalona pulled his lips away. "you taste wonderful." He said and I smiled "thanks" I said "Zoey, I love you so" he said " love you more" I said "do you?" he laughed. "I do" he smiled and kissed me. I tasted my own blood on his lips. "Zoey, would you like to taste my blood?" he whispered "yes"**

**I touched a nail to his neck and pricked it. He gasped "yes, do it" he said and pressed my head to the cut. I drank and he rubbed my back and laughed. He tasted wonderful, nothing had ever tasted so good and so weird.**

**Kalona**

**I stood there looking in the mirror, Zoey was drinking my blood and I knew she loved it. We were so happy and in love, I had never felt this way about anyone. Anyone but the goddess and Zoey was that. 'Kalona' I froze 'hey, sorry for not talking in a while.' 'A-ya' she was talking to me "Zoey, oh yes" I whispered and she pulled away. "oh goddess Kalona this is amazing." She said an licked her lips. "nice you think so." My voice dropped and she blushed we should clean up." She said "yes" I looked at her body. The blood ran down from were I had biten her. She smiled at me and I smiled back, such a sweet girl and she was great. She was helpful as well I had know nothing of this modern world and I now had some one to help me.**

**I walked through the halls to the class room and pu the bag down. I was stuck thinking about this morning and what had gone on between me and Zoey. It was amazing and felt great. But was it a good idea to let her drink my blood, could something bad come of this because I was stupid. I sighed and sat down "Kalona" I turned my head "oh hello Dragon how are you?" I looked at him "I know Kalona" "know what?" I asked "you and Zoey" he said "what about me and her?" "I know about what you too are doing" he said "and what is that?" he narrowed his eyes "you know what that is!" he said "and why are you telling me?"**

**Zoey**

**I stood there smiling, "hey how ha your day been so far." I asked "oh good," he said and kissed me. I smiled and he kissed me "Zoey I love you more than anything." I love you the very same Kalona." He smiled and looked away "Zoey, one of them knows" he said "what?" "you heard me." He said "who?" I asked "Dragon Lankford" "oh, we can trust him Kalona." I said "are you sure?" he asked "yes very sure." "alright if you say so" he kissed me. "love you" "love you too"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Zoey**

**"do you really have to go?" he asked sadly "yes I do" he sighed "ok" his shoulders fell. "I love you" "love you too my darling A-ya" he laughed "cute" I said, a few days ago he ad told me about A-ya the fact she was in side me and part of my soul was a bit creapy. I smiled at him "I will see you later." I said and kissed him. he helped me load my bags into the trunk and I got in the car. "see ya" I said.**

**Kalona**

**I hated the see her leave "Kalona" "what is it?" "I have kept this secret of the too of you but there is also the fact that if someone else knew an told this there will be hell to pay." Dragon came up behind me "I know but as long as we keep this a secret Zoey will not be in trouble neither will you or I." I said and sat down. "were is she going for the summer?" "her grandmothers." I said and looked around. **

**Zoey**

**I pulled into the drive way. I hoped this would go in a good direction. I knocked on the door, "hold on" the door opened "Zoey?" I looked at my sister "hey sis" I said "hi," I said "Hey look who is home." My brother poked his head around the corner "hey Kevin" I said "hey Zoey" he said and smiled. " Who is at the door" great here comes the step loser "Its Zoey" my brother said. He pulled them out of the way, "why are you here witch" he narrowed his eyes "I want to see my family" I said "you are no longer welcomed here." He said, my brother pushed him out of the way. He came out onto the pourch "hey, don't listen to him" he said and I smiled. "ok" I hugged him, John turned his back and waked off. "hey Zoey" "what is it?" I asked him "can I come stay with grandma if she will let me?" he asked "I am sure she will" I smiled. " here how bout I call her" I said "ok" I pulled my phone out and called her.**

** I pulled up to the school, my brother ran out. "hey" he said "hey" "were si your stuff" I hid it at home" "ok lets go" I said as he buckled his self in. "where in the house is it?" "my room" I smiled "ok" I droved back to the house, he got out. "I will be right back" he ran off and returned a few minutes later. He threw the bags in the car, "thanks so much sis" he said smiling "your welcome"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Zoey**

**I woke up in the middle of the night, I looked around. I sighed and got out of bed and walked down the steps. I froze, I heard crying "Kevin?" "Zoey?" I walked over to the couch. The lamps were on and I could see his face clearly. "whats wrong?" I sat down on the couch "Zoey" I put a hand on his shoulder "Zoey, he abused me" "who?" "John" I stared at him "WHAT!" I yelled "Shush" he said quickly "we have to go to the police" I said and stood to get the phone "No!" "Kevin this is serious, he abused you. We cant let him get away with it" "Zoey please I came for my big sister" he was going to cry. "Zoey" "Kevin come on, lets go and make sure he cant do this ever again to another." "Zoey I am scared" "don't" I hugged him. "Kevin, I was attacked twice at the school they tried to rape me." He looked at me "What?" "ya" I nodded and he looked down "trust me, go to the cops and make sure he never hurts you or another again." I said and hugged my brother. "ok" "ok, I will get dressed and call the cops. It wil all be ok" he looked down "ok" I turned and walked up the steps. I changed out of my night gown into a pair of sweats and tenis shoes. "oh Otis I don't know what to do" I looked at the little stuffed animal and grabbed my cell. **

**Nyx**

**I looked down at my daughter, I wasn't sure what she was planning. She cared so much for her brother and her family still but she needed to focus on her path. I sighed and looked around. things seemed off for some reason and I had my thought on things and what it could be. I looked down at earth, Zoey was speaking to police and her brother stood next to her crying. I switched over my view to see Kalona sitting at the desk. He was thinking and I knew about what it was. He had his mind on Zoey and she was always there for him. "Kalona, I am proud of you" I whispered and looked around.**

**Kalona**

**I sat there thinking about Zoey, I missed her and I wanted to go see her. My phone rang, I looked down it was Zoey. I picked it up quickly "Hello Zoey" "Kalona, I need you to come to my grandmother's house." "ok I will fly there-" "No don't fly drive ok" I sighed "ok" I sighed "I love you Kalona" she said "I love you too Zoey." I smiled and she hung up. "Kalona" "huh?Dragon what are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing." He said "I don't have a place to live outside of here." I said and stood "I have to get going Zoey needs me" I said and walked out the door and through the halls "where are you going"**

**I parked in t drive way "Kalona" I looked over "Zoey" I ran up to her "are you alright?" "yes, but my brother isn't" she said "what?" she looked back at the house "come on" I said and we walked into the house. "Zoey" the boy stood up and ran over to us. Zoey hugged him "its ok Kevin don't worry." She said "Kalona" "yes what is love?" "can you stay for a while?" I smiled at her "of course my darling." I said "Kevin the police want to talk to you" I turned my head at Zoey's grandmother "Hello Sylvia how are you" "Kalona?" the boy reluctantly walked off and I looked at Zoey "what is going on?" I asked "let's talk outside" she said and grabbed my hand "ok" I said. We walked out the door. I looked at her as she sat down "Zoey what is going on?" she looked at me, she seemed like she was about to cry. "Zoey" I sat down next to her. "oh Kalona this is horrible." She said, tears just rushed down her face "what is it?" I asked "Kalona, my step father was abusing my little brother." "What!" I yelled "Kalona what do I do" I heard her whimper "is that why the police are here?" "yes" I held her close and kissed her forehead. "it will all be ok" I said and held her closer to me. "Zoey," I kissed her and she smiled "thanks" "Zoey!" I turned my head, to people walked up. "Who are you?" I narrowed my eyes. "Zoey" the boy came out and he backed away. "Kevin go back in side." Zoey said. **

**Zoey**

**I looked at my brother "Mom what are you doing here?" I looked at her. "Kevin went missing yesterday and we finally narrowed it down to here." She said "come on Kevin" my brother turned and ran inside "Grandma!" he yelled and I stood "Zoey!" john yelled "Zoey, what did you do!" my mother yelled. "MOM FUCK OFF! YOU HAVE BEEN SO DISTRACTED BY ALL THE SO CALLED 'LOVE' THAT YOU DON'T KNOW THE MAN YOU MARRIED IS A PEDOFILE AND HAS BEEN ABUSING YOULR ONLY SON!" I yelled "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT JOHN!" "what is going on out here?" one of the police officers came out side "that's him" my brother's voice drifted out. He was so afraid and I knew he had a reason. "John Mahogany you are under arrest" "for what!" my brother came out and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Zoey" he was looking at me "Kevin is it?" he looked at Kalona "yes" my brother looked down "you did well" Kalona smiled. "Thanks" they took john to the car "Zoey what have you done." My mother looked at me "it's nothing I did, it's something John did" I said and Kalona stood "she is right, you need to understand that he hurt your son and you are not helping the boy!" Kalona's voice boomed and I turned my head to look at my brother. "Come on Kevin you need to get to bed." I said and led my brother inside. Kalona followed after me and I smiled "come on" Kalona smiled at me and I kissed him "do you want me to stay the night?" he asked "sure" I smiled and led my little brother up to his room.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Zoey**

**I sat there with Kalona "it will be ok" he said and kissed my cheek. "ya I guess." He sighed and pulled me close to him. "I love you so much Zoey." I smiled "I love you too" I said and he smiled. "they have all left and your grandmother and brother are asleep." he said "ya" "I want to have another taste." I whispered "my blood?" he asked "yes" "then you can have it." He said and tilted his head to the side. I used my nail to make a small scratch and I put my lips to the cut. I closed my eyes and took it all in. he tasted so wonderful and amazing. I couldn't pinpoint one flavor. He rubbed my back and I could hear him suppress a moan. I clod my eyes and he whispered words of love in my ear, softly stroking my back and sides. I pulled away, a crimson liquid staining my lips. "Hey Zoey I need to tell you-" I looked at my brother "Something" he stood there "Kevin" I said "Zoey….." he was staring at me and Kalona "is that blood?" he asked "Kevin" Kalona stood "it is" he looked at me "Kevin, your sister will not hurt you or Sylvia you have no reason to fear her." He told my brother. "ok" he said "Kevin go on to bed and don't worry." I said and he turned "night sis" "night" Kalona sat down and pushed the hair from my face. "Zoey, Kalona" we turned out heads "NYX?" she smiled at us. "hello my daughter" she came over an hugged me. "Kalona, how are you my fallen warrior?" "I am well thank you" Kalona was staring, the last time he must have seen and heard her was when she threw him to earth and it must be a painful thing to be around her. "what are you doing here goddess?" "I came to talk to the two of you." She said and sighed "is something wrong?" "no well yes there is Zoey and I need to explain all of this to you." "ok" Kalona put an arm around me and wipped the blood from my face. "I think we should start with you Kalona." He looked from me to the goddess "what about me?" "have you told her everything? Mostly about her nickname you gave her?" "you mean A-ya?" I asked "yes" I was curious "well I know that there was am maiden created to trap him and stuff." I said "do you know her name?" "no my grandmother and Kalona never really told me her name." Nyx sighed "Zoey her name was A-ya." I looked at Kalona, he looked down and I stood "why didn't you tell me?" "I thought that if you knew you might think that that was the only reason I was around you and the only reason that I said the words I love you." He said "what do you mean?" "I was in love with A-ya, we had a few years together and by that time I had some feelings for her and I loved her like I love you." He said "Kalona, I love you too." I told him "Zoey also Kalona was sent by the darkness to Neferet but I allowed him entrance to your dreams." She said "what?" "yes" I looked at him "I wanted you to help him Zoey and you did. He has turned to light and from the darkness." He said and Kalona put a hand on my shoulder. "Zoey" "Kalona why are you so Quiet?" Nyx asked "I just had nothing to say" he said. **

**I woke up, I remembered the night before. Nyx had told me about everything and mentioned a gift as well as something bad that was on its way. I sighed and looked around "I don't know what else to say but she needs to go somewhere safe." Kalona's voice came through the door way. "where?" "Somewhere outside the country a place where Neferet will not find her." "ok" he was talking to my brother and grandmother. I sighed "Kalona" I called his name "Zoey are you awake my love?" "ya" I called, the door to the kitchen opened and he walked in smiling at me. "Hey" he smiled "Kalona" "yes my darling?" "I love you." He smiled and came over to sit next to me "I love you more."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kalona**

**I opened my eyes and looked around, it had been a month since that night with Zoey and when I met her brother. I sighed, she was amazing and great. Her brother was a good kid as well and she really did care for him and I knew why. He was her own flesh and blood and she needed his support. I got up out of bed and walked into the bath room "What the hell?" I backed up "Hold Still!" Someone said I was thrown to the ground, "who the hell!" **

**Zoey**

**I sat there Kalona said he would have called by now and set up a date. I was worried that he was hurt and Neferet was the one behind it. I stood my phone pinged, I had a text message **_Zoey I need you to come to the apartment now!_**I grabbed my car keys "Zoey whats wrong?" "Kalona is in trouble I have to get there now!" "wait" I turned "what is it?" my grandmother opened a draw and handed something to me "A gun?" "yes you might need it." She said "ok" I ran out the door and to my car. I drove down town to his place "Kalona!" I banged on the door, no answer. The door was opening "Kalona are you here?" I asked and walked in. I heard a voice "Zoey" I looked around "Zoey" I walked into the bath room and saw a girl laying on the floor. "Zoey?" she looked up. "hey are you ok?" I asked "no" she sat up. "who are you" she didn't speak. She was staring at the ground. "hey do you need help, I will go call the police and-" "NO!" she gripped my arms. "how do you know my name anyways?" "Zoey its me, Kalona" "What!" I stood and pushed her away. "Zoey listen." She said "Zoey its me!" she yelled "No!" I backed up. I sobbed and Kalona touched my cheek. "Zoey" I wanted to push her away. "Kalona, how did this happen?" I asked "I don't know." I hugged her. I felt tears run down my face "Zoey, help I don't know what to do." He said. "I need to talk to my grandmother and to Anastasia maybe they can help." "ok" she went to sit on the bed. "what happened in here?" I asked " I don't want to talk about it." He said and looked down. "Kalona, you were laying on the bathroom floor naked and crying." I said and Kalona looked down. "Zoey, someone got in and rapped me." He said and I pulled Kalona in my arms. "its ok Kalona." I kissed his forehead. "come on go get cleaned up and dressed." I said "ok" Kalona stood and walked into the bath room and I heard the shower going. I got out my phone and called my grandmother.**

**Kalona sat in the back seat and pulled the blanket over the body he was now cursed with. "Kalona, you can talk to me." I said "sorry, I just am so confused on what happened after I went to bed." She or he said, I was confused on how to refur to Kalona now. "Zoey, are you sure we have to do this?" "yes or do you want to stay a girl forever." I said "fine." He sighed and went back to staring out the window. The immortal in him seemed lost and I knew why. He had been turned into a woman. I sighed and pulled up to my grandmother's house. She came out, I got out of the car. "come on" Kalona was reluctant to get out of the car but at got out anyways. "Zoey who is this?" "before I answer is Kevin here?" "no" I looked back "Kalona will you explain?" she looked over "What?" she looked at him with surprise "Zoey what is this?"**

**Kalona**

**I stood there with the blanket around me. "Kalona what did you do last night?" "nothing i ate dinner and l went to bed." I said and looked down. I hated this and I wanted my body back. I sighed "oh hey I got a hold of Anastasia and she said she wunt be here till tomorrow." Zoey said "Tomorrow?" I sighed "fine" "come n lets get you something to wear." Zoey said "ok" I fallowed her up the steps and to her room. "Zoey," "yes Kalona?" she looked back at me "Do you think we will be able to fix this?" "I do Kalona" she smiled "thanks" I gave her a hopful smile and she gave me one right back. "how do you deal with a body like this?" I asked and looked down at my self. We stood in the her room "well I was born as a female unlike you. People born into a gender grow up used to it." She said and handed me a T-shirt. "ya but its just not confortable." "that's just the hormones dear." She said "don't worry tomorrow we will get you back to your real self." She ent on "ok" "Kalona how do you think this happened?" I took a skirt from her "I think it was Neferet, she is still mad that I am one: Dating you and two: the fact I will not kill you or the people you hold dear to you." I said "ya" she looked at me. "it will be ok" she hugged me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Zoey**

**I woke up and looked over, Kalona laid on the floor sleeping and I knew what dreams were going on. Since we had the imprint I learn I could see dreams and know what they were. I smiled "Zoey, Kalona they are here!" I jumped "ok thanks grandma." I walked over and shook Kalona "huh?" those eyes opened "Zoey, what is it?" "they are here." I said "they?" "Anastasia and Dragon." I said "oh ok." Kalona jumped up. I smiled "oh goddess I cant wait to get back to being a man." She said "neither can I, if it all goes right should celibrate." I said "we should." Kalona laughed "come on lets get ready and get down the steps." I said "ok" Kalona said and turned to the closet. I grabbed something for her to wear, "thanks" Kalona sighed, we walked down the steps. "Zoey who is this?" Dragon asked, Kalona looked at him. Kalona just stayed silent and I sighed "guys its Kalona somehow he got turned into a girl and I need Anastasia to turn him back." I said "oh" Dragon looked down and Kalona went to sit on the couch. "can you help?" she asked "yes I can" Anastasia said and looked at Kalona "lets see now how shall we go about this?" she walked up to her. "so what do you remember?" "well I ate dinner and took a shower, after that I went to bed." Kalona said. "anything weird go on that day?" "no" Kalona shook his head and looked at me. "come on lets get this fixed." **

**Kalona**

**I sat there in the grass "do I really have to be naked?" "yes, if the spell works the right way, any clothing you had on would have been torn to shreds in moments." Anastasia said to me and I looked down. "ok now stay still and we will get this underway." She said "ok" "Zoey will you move back a few feet dear." "sure." Anastasia sighed "ok here we go. Ενεργοποιήστε τον πίσω, να κάνετε το ρολόι αντίστροφη στο το ορθογραφικό και από τη χάρη της θεάς ήταν ποιος ήταν να τα πάνω από προέρχεται το σκοτάδι και η μαγεία χρησιμοποιούνται γίνεται usless και αδύναμη. Αποδέσμευση κατάρα thed που έχει πραγματοποιηθεί και fulfull τις επιθυμίες." I screamed in pain. "Kalona!" I heard Zoey's voice yelling for me and I fell back. My eyes closed, I whimpered. "Kalona!" her voice was soft, I opened my eyes and she crouched down. "are you alright?" "yes I am." I sat up and looked down at my self. I was back to normal and Zoey was smiling. "well the spell worked well." I looked over "thank you very much for this," I said "your welcome." Zoey smiled "lets go some where a bit more private my love." I said "ok" she smiled at me. And I stood with her, I took her in my arms and took off to the sky. **

**Zoey**

** I was so happy, Kalona was back to normal and he was sexy as ever. We got to his apartment and he led me in side and locked the door. "let me go get ready" he said and I walked to his room. I started taking my clothing off, and smiled. Kalona was the best at almost everything and I loved him so much. My phone went off **_Zo please take me back I love you so much. _**It was from heath and I knew he was still going on about us. I sighed and turned off my phone. I finished getting undressed and laid on the bed. I turned my phone off and put it on the bed side table and smiled. the door to the room creaked open "Zoey" "yes my love" he smiled "oh my so beautiful." He said coming over and kissed me. He travled from my lips to my neck and to my breasts. "oh yes Kalona please bite me." I said "do you want me to?" "yes" I hissed. He bit down on my neck, I moaned "Kalona yes" he stopped after a bit and laid me down on my back. "Zoey" "yes?" "you know I love you more than anything right?" "yes I do" I answered and he smiled "good" he pressed hi length at my entrance. I was ready for him. he entered me and I moaned out. "yes please." He smiled and kissed me. "Zoey you feel so fucking good!" he said and moved in and out of me. "Kalona oh yes!" I moaned more and louder "shush shush keep it down." He whispered "sorRY! I gasped when he moved and started fucking me harder. "Kalona I am close!" I said "so am I" he grinned and pulled me onto his lap. I was ridding him "bite me Zoey" "huh?" "you heard me." I knew what he meant and I nodded "ok" I bit into his neck and he gripped my hips. "AH YES ZOEY!" he yelled and I broke away from his neck. he moved my hips up and down. "oh Zoey yess you are so good." he said and kissed me and i smiled. "so are you." he kissed me and played with my breats. it all felt so good and i couldn't control my self. he smiled at me and kissed my neck and nibbled on it. he got the reaction he wanted as i tiled my head back and moaned loudly to him as he kissed and bit down softly."KALONA, I'M COMING!" i yelled the word and he thrusted one last time into me. we had finished and we fell back in each other's arms and kissed "oh so wonderful Zoey." He said almost like a hiss. "I know" we smiled and I closed my eyes "lets get some rest." He said "ok" I closed my eyes and he pulled a blanket over me and kissed my cheek. "Kalona I never thought I would feel this way about anyone." I said and he laughed "neither did I till I met you and now I am so happy and I feel like nothing else matters but you and my children." He said "speaking of children, Kalona I want to start a family and have a baby." He didn't speak or move, "no Zoey just no." "but why" "you know why, if you had a child and that child led to your death I would never be able to look at that child the same. I love you to much to make you have to go through such a thing." He said and kissed me. "fine." I sighed and rolled over and he put his arms around me. "I really do love you Zoey," he said "I love you too Kalona."I said and looked down. "Zoey i do love you and thats why i dont want you to be forced to go throught that. i want you to be happy and i am sorry but i wont put you through that." he said and touched my face. "ok" i closed my eyes and he kissed me softly and i smiled. "sleep well my lover and i will be here for you no matter what my love." he said and i closed my eyes and fell asleep in his arms. KAona was whispering sweet nothings in my ear and kissed my neck softly as i did. i still wanted the baby so badly and he knew it. i finally fell asleep in his arms.**

**Heath **

**I pulled into the drive way "Heath what are you doing here?" I looked over "Kevin I could ask the same thing." "Kevin dear who is here?" "it heath Grandma" Sylvia came out "where is Zoey?" "she went with Kalona a while ago why is something wrong?" she was with him, with that monster. "she's in danger!" I said "I don't think so boy, Kalona will protect her." "Kalona is the danger!"**


	21. Chapter 21

**Zoey**

**I sat up and looked around, I was back at the school and summer was over. I sighed and got up, music started playing.**

_While a force of nature is falling down to earth_

_ Seas of tears and sadness, no one knows my worth._

_No reason for existence, to be or not to be ?_

_ It's just a scene of madness, all the signs I was blind to see._

_Back on wasted places, the end of time's been reached_

_ covered human faces, I can't get no sleep._

_Like a force of nature pain is flooding me_

_ My scene of perdition, no reply to what it means to be_

**Kalona was sitting at the end of my bed messing with my ipod "morning" he said "good morning." I walked over and kissed the immortal and he laughed "what are you doing in here?" "I came to wake you." He said and kissed me, "oh thanks but its still very early why now?" I asked and he smiled. "because I wanted to get some time alone with you." He put my ipod down and looked at me I took the ipod up into my hands and found a song. **

_Angel of darkness Angel of darkness _

_The world is in your hand, But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight and I will stand._

** He looked at me as the song played "my angel of darkness" I whispered in his ear. He gaved me a questioning look "Nyx told me that light does not always equal good just as darkness does not always equal evil." I said and he smiled at me and kissed me like he always did. With passion and love, he smiled at me and I smilled back.**

_When darkness falls,_

_Pain is all,_

_The Angel of Darkness_

_will leave behind,_

_and I will fight._

_The love is lost,_

_beauty and light,_

_have vanished from garden of delight._

_The dreams are gone,_

_midnight has come,_

_the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah..._

**he smiled more, "Kalona I can't wait till all this with Neferet is over and done with all I want is to spend time with you and my friends and not always wirry for their safty and if I will see them again." I said and he pulled me close as we listened to the music. "we will make things right and you can do that when we do. We will destroy Neferet for good and you can be happy and joyful all you want." He said and pulled me close to him and I sighed. "thanks." I said "your welcome.**

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_The world is in your hand,But I will fight until the end._

_Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight and I will stand._

_Hunt goes on,_

_deep in the night,_

_time to pray,_

_down on your knees, you can't hide from the_

_eternal light,_

_until my last_

_breath I will fight( I will fight...)_

_Now realize, the stars they die,_

_darkness has fallen in paradise._

_but we'll be strong, and we will fight, _

_against the creatures of the night._

**Kalona was there to fight for me, I knew that now and he always seemed to care and love me. I knew he had a terrible past but he was changed and he was on the side of good now and I loved him so much and I just wanted to keep him with me no matter what and he knew this. He started to tickle me. I straned to hold back the laughter and giggling I had in me. He smiled "don't hold it in, laugh and be happy." He said and I gave in and laughed. I smiled and he smiled back at me with a loving look.**

_Angel of darknessAngel of darkness_

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end._

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight and I will stand._

**Kalona reached out and touched the side of my face "I love you Zoey" he said and we laid back down, "sleep well m dear" he said, I smiled "night" I fell asleep in his arms. **_( "hello Zoey" "Nyx?" she smiled "yes my daughter, I am here." She said and hugged me. "is everything alright?" "yes" a boy ran past us, "Who was that?" I asked "Kalona wait up" I turned my head a woman ran past us. "Nyx what is this?" she pointed "we told you not to run off like that." The woman said as a man walked up. I followed them, I looked over the hill "A village?" "yes this is were Kalona spent his childhood up will when he was 7." The goddess said. "why are you showing this?" she pointed to a small hut on the edge of the woods. The boy was sitting there "mommy" "yes what is it." The woman had a basket under her arm "I love mommy" he said as I walked up the hut. "Zoey, they are his parents." She said and I smiled, aa few men came out of the woods. "daddy" the man had a deer over his shoulder. I smiled it was jt sweet and looked like a real family. I smiled and Kalona stood "can I go play in the woods?" "yes, just do go to far ok." He smiled and ran off into the woods. I followed him, he was running and playing. He grabbed a flower and picked it. He did the same with others, he smiled. I noticed what flowers they were. "lavender." I whispered "yes, they were his mother's favorite." Nyx said and smiled, "he was picking flowers for her the day it happened." He ran back the way he came and we followed. I saw smoke coming from the village, I followed him. "Mommy!" He ran and I followed. We ran into the village and I gasped. "mommy daddy?" Kalona looked around. my eyes widded "STOP!" I heard a woman scream. I ran, "MOMMY!" Kalona was crying as he saw his mother. "STOP THIS NYX I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE!" I screamed and looked over. "oh look there is onemore." A man walked over and grabbed Kalona. "No!" tears ran down my face and I cried. They threw Kalona to the ground and hit and kicked him. I looked away and I heard a voice "Stop this!" I looked over "help me please" the men ran off and I saw some one kneel down, "who are you?" "I am Erebus" Kalona looked around "MOMMY!" he ran over "Kalona…." She looked at him. "Mommy are you ok" she shook her head "no I am not my son." She whispered and she looked over "Great spirit" she whispered.)_

**"STOP IT!" I screamed and sat up in bed "Zoey babe whats wrong." Kalona grabbed me and held me close to him "Zoey, calm down." I cried into his chest and he whispered words of kindness and love to me. "it's alright it's just a bad dream." He said "it wasn't a dream Kalona." "what is it?" he whispered "nyx showed me what happened that day, the day you lost your parents." I said "she did?" he said and looked away. "Zoey, please let me tell you that I remember that day so clearly and please don't ask me about it." "I wont" we sat there in each other's arms. "come on you need to get ready." He said. "ya you are right love." We kissed and he smiled. I walked into the bath room and I heard the door shut and I smiled a bit.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Zoey**

**I rushed through the halls "Zoey Redbird!" I turned "the high priestess would like to see you out side." The warrior grabbed me "no" I said "you have no choise." He said. He drug me through the halls by the wrist. He led me out to a car, Neferet stood there smiling. "hello Zoey" "what do you want" I looked away "oh nothing just thought we would have a class off campus." She shrugged and I growled "why should I go with you?" she laughed "you have no chiose she said and grabbed my arm tightly. "get in the damn care." She hissed in my ear and tossed me in the open car door. I gasped "Kalona wont let you go through with this!" I screamed "oh Kalona is a bit tied up right now." She said and laughed. She put a hand on the side of my neck and squeezed. I lost contiousness.**

**I woke up to the sound of thunder, "AH!" I tried to sit up but my arms and legs were bound. "awww so cute" I looked over "Neferet" I looked at her and she smiled "you are afraid of storms and well we are playing a game." She said and led something sharp down the side of m face. A knife "now Zoey we will play cat and mouse." She said smiling "you make it out of these woods with out me catching you then you get to live. If I do then wel you can only guess the punishment." She laughed and cut the rope binding my hands. "Do you agree?" "yes" she smiled "good now lets get our little game started." She smiled "I will even give you a ten minute head start now. She cut the ropes on my feet "run little Zoey" I scrambled and ran off into the woods. The thunder boombed out and I gasped. "A-ya can you hear me?" 'yes' "go get Kalona, lead him here, can you do that?" 'yes, you don't have to tell me twice.' I smiled "ok go" I said and kept running. I looked around, I hoped Kalona could get here in time to save me. I felt rain pooring down on me, I was soaked in seconds and I was started to shiver. I needed to get out of this alive. I ran through the woods, I saw a camp fire. "oh that the goddess" I rushed over "HEY!" I yelled "I NEED HELP!" I ran into the clearing. "oh goddess" there was blood everywhere. "no" I slipped and fell on to my back. I turned me head "!" I was face to face with Kayla. "you see Zoey, I knew you would be here once you saw the fire." I tried to move "No" I whispered "why did you kill them?" I whispered "just conventiance I guess." She said and walked over "oh and Zoey you are laying in a pool of blood." She said "very fitting and maybe even foreshadowing." She laughed and knelt down. "guess what Zoey I win." She hissed "no" she stabbed the knife into my shoulder and led it over my chest and on the other shoulder. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FUCKING STOP IT!" I screamed and struggled to get up and run. I was losing blood fast and I knew it. I gasped as I felt the pain burning and I saw dark spots. I kept running and found myself on the road in minutes "Zoey!" I heard wings. "Kalona…." I whispered my lovers name as I fell to the ground. "Come on Zoey wake up." The voice wasn't Kalona's but it was familiar. I felt pressure being applied to my chest. **

**My eyes bearly opened "its me Rephiam." One of the raven mockers landed before me. "help me" I whispered "don't worry" he said. I looked over and saw another raven mocker beside me with his arms down on my chest. Head lights approach. They stopped and I heard car doors open. "Zoey!" Dragon came over "are you alright?" "no" I trembled and I felt a blanket being draped over me "Zoey what is it?" Darius came over "their dead" I whispered "Who" I looked back in the woods. "call the police." I said "we will, Rephiam you need to leave." Dragon said and pulled out a phone. I heard him talking to the police, Darius picked me up and laid me in the car. "rest priestess" he said "Kalona! Where is he….." "he is back at the house of night we found him bound and basicly stabbed with several knives. He got your message and sent us, he was in no condition to fly at all." He said "is he ok?" "yes but we need to get you back now and healed." He said "come on hold on Zoey." "lets go now!" I ust laid there and closed me eyes and fell out cold**

**"Zoey please wake up" I heard a sobbing voice and I felt someone grabbing my hand. "who is it?" I whispered "oh goddess Zoey!" Kalona was there beside me "where am i?" "the hospital Ms. Redbird" I turned my head "huh?" my head was spinning and I was hurting so much "Zoey!" my brother ran on "Kevin, what are you doing here?" "I called them" Kalona said and hugged me, "ok." "Zoey what happened?" "Neferet attacked me and did this." I looked down the bandages on my chest. "Kalona they told me you were injured too." "yes but my wounds have healed." He stroked the side of my face. I closed my eyes and smiled "Zoey you should rest, I will stay here with you." He said and I nodded "ok" "big sis?" "yes?" "will you be alright?" "yes I will" I smiled at my brother. He came over and hugged me "love you little brother." I hugged him and he smiled at me. "see ya later Zoey." My brother and grandmother left and I laid my head down. I softly fell asleep.**

**Kalona**

**I sat there smiling at my lover as she slept, I was afraid I would loose her and everything. I loved her so much and she was the best. I kissed her forehead and tucked the blanket around her as she lay there. "Kalona" "yes Dragon, what is it?" "Zoey, you, all of her friends, me, Anastasia and Lenobia have been summoned to Italy to appear infront of the High Council." He said "why?" "Neferet, all of us are witnesses to all of the things Neferet has done. If it goes well she will be exacuted." I smiled "I will go but Zoey s still bad and in pain." "they say they will help her." "ok" I sighed "I will talk to her when she wakes up." I said "her brother, grandmother and any human that has come in contact are being pulled there to for questioning." "ok" I looked at Zoey and kissed her forehead and she smiled at me. "Zoey, sleep well my love." I whispered in her ear. "when do we leave?" "tomorrow, I will get things ready." I nodded "ok." I sighed and laid my head beside hers and closed my eyes."**


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N yay my story is a hit with people and if u like this then i have 2 tumbler blogs one is a house of night and i will post the web address on my discription so ya enjoy_

**Zoey**

**I sat there on the plan and closed my eyes "Zoey." "yes?" I looked over "why are we going?" "I don't know all of the facts, ut if this goes well we will be ride of nefferet for ever." I said and Kalona put a hand on mine. We smiled at each other. "yes and I know it will go well." He said and kissed me. The plan landed, we were in Italy. We steped out of the plan and walked into the airport. "Zoey Redbird?" "huh?" I looked over to see a woman approaching "I have been waiting for you and your friends." She said "ok," "come we must not keep the Council waiting." She said "ok." I sighed and we followed them. "can we shop while we are here?" "after all this is cleared up you can do what ever you want." She said "ok" the twins seemed up set but then the woman looked at me. "Zoey, I know you are still injured would you like some help?" "no thanks I am good." I said and looked at Kalona.**

**Kalona**

**I smiled down at her, "don't be stubern my love, you might hurt yourself and make it worse." He said "ok" she looked down and I smiled at her. I took the bag from her "ok well like I said, we need to get the the council soon so no more staling. She woman said and we followed her to a dock. "come on." She said and we were on the boat, I looked at Zoey as she watched the shore slip into the distance. I put my arm around her and kissed her softly. "Hey Zoey are you-" I turned my head "hello boy." I looked at him "Heath how are you?" she asked him "I am good just want ti see if you were fine." He said "I am heath don't worry." She looked at me, "I see you are still with him." "yes I am heath, and I love him." Zoey said and I pulled her close to me and smiled. "but Zo what about us?" "we are finished Heath, I just want you to get this. We are just friends now ok." She said "but" "no buts heath its over." She said and turned her head away from him. I watched the boy walk off and I looked down at Zoey, "are you alright my love." "no I just need to lay down." She said and I pulled her up into my arms. She snuggled in my arms. I sat down and pulled her close. "hey Kalona, have you seen Zoey." Dragon came around the corner. "quiet, she is sleeping." I said and looked up "ok is she felling alrihgt?" "yes, she is just tired." I said and smiled. "ok,"**

**Zoey**

**I knelt down and prayed to the goddess this would go well. I had found the temple on the island and we were told that the trial would begin sometime tomorrow evening. I looked up at the statue "Zoey?" "who is there?" "its me Stark" I turned my head "oh hey, I guess they pulled you here too?" he nodded. "how are you doing Zoey?" "eh I guess I could be better." I said as he walked over, "I missed you Zoey" he said "glad to see you came back" "sorry for shooting your friend." "its ok" I stood up. Stark grabbed me and kissed me. I pounded on his chest and finally kicked him. "what the hell is wrong with you!"**

**Kalona**

**She had lied to me, after all of this she was just going to turn her back on me. I ran through the trees, I had seen her kissing that boy and I felt how the mortals would say I was heart broken. Tears were running down my face "Father?" "What is it Rephiam?" "whats wrong?" "nothing!" I walked off. **

**Rephiam**

**I had never seen my father this way and it just seemed wrong. "hey Rephiam do you know were your father is?" I turned my head "ya he went that way." I was looking at Zoey "and he seemed upset over something, it worries me." I said "ok thanks and I will go look." She said "see ya later Rephiam becareful." She ran off and I sighed. Something was up I just didn't know what it was and it was weird. My father was upset and I wanted to know why. "oh man this is all to weird" I looked down "who's there?" "huh?" I saw a girl around Zoey's age "ummmmm" she didn't move. "I wont hurt you." I said "what are you doing up there?" "nothing" I looked back at the girl "Who are you?" "my name is Stevie Rae." She said "oh nice to meet you. You are one of Zoey's friends." "yep" she smiled "who are you?" she asked "I am Rephiam, My father's oldest son." I said and she looked at me "ok then, well have you seen Zoey?" "yes she went that way looking for my father. "oh, I guess we should leave them alone." She said "ya." I looked down and sighed "what is it?" "I just don't get the love thing my father says he feels for the girl. I just don't get it." I said "what do you mean?" she asked "love, I don't get it." "well its happiness and the felling that you know someone really cares for you." She said "like my father cares for me?" "yes that is a kind of love." She said smiling "ok" I looked down "so what is it about Zoey "what do you mean?" she looked at me "she seems like a lost girl when my father is not around." I said "well she is lost, the vampire stuff hasn't been a thing to sit easy with her and she is still trying ti adjust. Your father seems to make it easier for her." She said "so she is not happy with the confusing things." "I guess if that is the way you want to put it." She said. The girl sat in the grass. Her eyes were closed. "What are you doing?" "thinking" "about?" "just stuff I guess." She sighed "so what about all your brothers?" "Well some stayed with my father and are trying to be good and others wanted to be able to kill and do other things so th took neferets side and well my father is a bit disappointed." I said "oh, I hope that gets worked out soon." Sh said "me too" I was starting to like her a bit "Stevie Rae!" I looked over to see a boy running up to her "hey Dallas" "hey, are you alright?" he asked "yes, we were just talking." She looked back at me. "what is that!" I cringed when he yelled that. "he is Rephiam" "but what is he." "he is a raven mocker." She said and I looked down "so why are you talking to bird boy?" "DALLAS!" I looked away "Just go over there and I will be there in a bit." She said to the boy. "fine," he left "sorry about that." "don't worry, look I have to go. I will see you around Stevie Rae." I said "alright be careful and lets talk again sometime." She smiled "sure" "See ya later" I took off into the sky and looked back. She was walking off with him and I looked up at the sky. The sun was rising and I felt tired. I flew to a large tree and laid down in the branches.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Zoey**

**I walked through the garden and looked around "Kalona?" I called for him but got no answer and I was worried. I could hear the sounds of the waves against the shore of the island. I found him sitting on the cliff "Kalona hey are you alright?" I ran up to him and knelt down. "Go away." He said "whats wrong?" I reached out to take his hand and he grabbed my wrist. He threw me onto my back. "what are you doing?" he growled, this was a side of him I had never seen in my time with him. "if you want to be a whore I will treat you like one!" he barked "What do you mean, I am not a whore." I laid there under him as he stared me down. "don't lie to me!" "I'm not." I whimpered "I saw you with him, you were kissing that boy!" "he kissed me Kalona, before he could go any further I pushed him away. You must have only seen the beginning. Kalona I love you so much I would never do something like that to you." I said "Zoey" he got up off me and I sat up "Kalona, trust me I would never ever hurt you." He looked at me. "I am so sorry" he whispered and kissed me "Come on lets get to bed." I said and he picked me up. "ok" he picked me up and took off into the sky. I looked around`the sun rise was amazing and beautiful. "Zoey" "yes?" "I am so sorry for that." He said and nuzzled my neck. "I forgive you, lets go lay down and rest up." I said and he flew to our room and laid me down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over me and tucked it around me. "sleep well my love." He whispered. He turned to leave the room "Where are you going?" "to take care of that boy." "don't kill anyone please." He laughed "I will try." He laughed and kissed me. "see ya in a little while my queen." He left and I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep dreaming of a family with Kalona.**

**I was awoken by a hand being clamped over my mouth and someone ripping my shirt "Shut up and hold still." He said and I whimpered "hmmmm such a pretty body." He said and put duck tape over my mouth. I struggle and beat at the man ontop of me. I felt something sharp on my neck and blood was dripping out. I heard what sounded like a door being kicked at. "ZOEY!" I kept struggling and trying to get free. I got a hand free and ripped the tape off "HELP ME!" I screamed and I cried. "SHUT UP!" the man pulled my underwear off and I felt him inside me. "NO!" I screamed I scratched his face and I heard the door being kicked in. "GET OFF HER!" Kalona's voice roared and I looked over "help me please." He grabbed the man and threw him off me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly. "Zoey" out of the corner of my eye I saw the man run off and I looked at Kalona. "are you ok love?" "I don't know." I whimpered and he kept me close to him and I cried. "whats going on?" my friends ran in and looked around. "what happened?" Aphrodite came over and puta hand on my shoulder. "someone just rapped me." Kalona touched my forehead and kissed it. "its ok love don't cry its ok." He said and held me close. "love you so much." I said "love you too." We sat there together. "Zoey." My little brother came in and looked at me "Kevin" I said "sis are you alright?" "no" Kalona held me close and pulled the blanket over me. "what is going on?" a woman I didn't recognize came in "Zoey was attacked." Kalona said "what?" the woman looked at me. "are you alright?" he dark hair seemed to turn into a gust of wind as she ran over to me. "who are you?" Kalona asked "one of the memebers of the council, my name is Thanatos" she said "oh ok" she looked down and I sighed "Kalona, what is going on. I keep getting attacked and hurt and all this." I sobbed and Kalona rubbed my back. "its ok love." He whispered "Zoey go on rest and sleep." Thanatos touched my forehead and I felt my eyes closing and I fell asleep.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Zoey**

**I woke up and looked around "Zoey you're awake." "Kalona." He smiled lightly at me. "Here he opened his arms and I stood up and ran over into them. "Kalona" I cried in his arms and he rubbed my back. "its ok" he whispered I looked up at him and he smiled. he ran his hand through my hair. "Kalona I don't know what to do anymore. Its like everyone whats me hurt or dead." I said and he held me close and kissed my forehead. "I don't know either but I am here for you so don't worry love." He said and held me in his arms. The door opened "Zoey you need to get ready the council is meeting in 30 minutes to disscuss the matters at hand." I looked over at Thanatos "ok" I said and she smiled at me. I looked at Kalona "go on and wash up love I will see you in a few minutes and we will head down." He kissed me and I walked into the bath room.**

**Kalona**

**I watched her walk off "she seems to be the one in everyone's crosshairs." She said "yes I know, I wish I could do something to help her and make her happy." I said "you love her." "yes I do, more than anything in my life." I said and she looked at me and then back at the bath room. "I would like your blessing to make the warrior's oath to Zoey." I said "what?" she looked at me. "I want to make the oath to her and promise her protection." I said " you have my blessing as a priestess to make the oath." She said "thank you" I said and I turned my head as Zoey came out fully dressed. "Ok ready." She said. "ok let's go." I said. "Ok" **

**Zoey**

**I walked down the steps with Kalona and into the Council Chamber. "Merry meet priestesses." I said and gave the traditional sign of respect. "Merry meet Ms. Redbird." I sat down. "alright then let's begin." One of them said all of them were women "Sheikana which do you want to hear first?" "Zoey Redbird, stand up." The woman said and I stood "now tell us everything starting from the day you were marked." She said and I gulped. "alright then. The day I was marked was like any other. Just tlakingwith a friend and stuff and I got marked. I ran out of the school and I went home to see if my mothe would be there to help me. But she wasn't and I ran off after packing my bags and I snuck off to my grandmother's lavender farm. I went looking for her and while I was out in the feilds I lost my footing and I fell and hit my head. I passed out and I thought for a while I had died. That's when I saw the goddess, she talked to me about things and then she kissed myforehead. When I woke up the moon was filled in, I was at the house of night. That's when Neferet came in. I thought she was-" "you have seen the goddess?" "I looked back up at the council "yes I have and I will never forget it." I said "please forgive me for interrupting you." "you are forgiven priestess." I said. Kaloan smiled at me "you ts continue." "thanks, I woke up and well that is where Neferet came into my life. I used to think she was like a mother to me. My own didn't care so I guess I wanted a mother to care for me. Big mistake on my part. She is pure evil and I saw the things she did and how she did them. She brought dead flegdlings back to life and used them as servents to kill for her while she was busy. My own best friend rejected the change and she brought her back to life and she was not her self. We got her back to normal and Neferet had set me up to be raped but I got away. This happened twice, Kalona saved me the second time." I looked back at the immortal. "hmmm now I do wish to hear something from him before you go on please." "yes High Priestess." I nodded and sat down. "Kalona stand up." He stood "now tell me about you, as far as we are concerned we know nothing on you."thehigh priestess said. "ok" he stood there and took a breath in, I was the only person he had ever talked about his past to. "when I was young my parents were murder right infront of me and I saw my entire village slaughtered. Nyx took me in, I never could find out why she would. She raised me and gave me the choice, stay in her world and train to be a warrior for her or well come back to earth and live as a mortal. I chose to stay in her world and pay back the kindness she showed me. But I fell in love with her and I was foolish. I attacked her consort and that was what caused her to send me to earth. I was angry and fell of rage. I felt betrayed to I took it out on her children and I attacked them. I killed people and I was punished for it. But I have changed and I have no intention of going back to the way I was." He finished and sat down. "Oh Kalona you forgot the part were you and Zoey are sleeping together." Neferet laughed. "Shut up you bitch!" "Kalona" I whispered "what is this about you too?" "I am in a relationship with Zoey." He said and looked down. "Zoey, what do you have to say?" the priestess looked at me. "its true" I said she sighed and I looked down at the floor. "Zoey" Kalona sat down and put a hand on my shoulder. "We are taking a break, we will be back in an hour." Sheikana said. We stood and I walked out with Kalona.**

**We returned and they looked down at us. "we have decided that the words about Zoey and Kalona are not important to what is going on." I smiled "now Zoey we will let you and each of the others tell what they have seen and heard." She said and my friends looked at them.**

**Thanatos**

**"well I don't know what to think, it is a problem to look at something like this. Zoey is in a relationship with him and they are accusing a high priestess of dark deeds." Sheikana said "but what so we do if it is true what they say she will kill them." I said "Thanatos you are right and Zoey seems to have no reason to lie and she is incredibly gifted and she is not one to lie with such a thing." Sheikana said and I sighed "Neferet is to much of a risk. We cannot let her go off this island. We must put her to death."**


	26. Chapter 26

**Zoey**

**I knelt there in the temple and pray to the goddess that everything would go ok. "Zoey Redbird?" I turned my head "oh hello Rephiam," I smiled at Kalona's oldest son "hello" he walked over "how are you?" I asked "I am good thank you and how are you?" "great thanks." I smiled "Zoey are you in here?" Kalona walked in. he smiled at me "hello my son" "oh hello father." Rephiam turned his head. "can I have sometime alone with Zoey please?" "ok" Rephiam stood and walked out of the temple. "what is it Kalona?" I stood and he walked over with a smile on his face. "Kalona." He kissed me. "Zoey we have been through a lot in these months. We made it through and you are so amazing and powerful. I have always loved youtill ths day." He said and knelt down I blushed "Kalona what is it?" he pulled a ring out of his pocket "Zoey will you marry me?" "YES!" I threw my self into his arms and he held me in his arms "WHAT!"I turned my head. Stark stood there. Kalona stood up and put the ring on my finger. I smiled "I love you" he said "Zoey what are you doing!" "getting engaged to the man I love." I said "no!" Stark growled "Stark I don't love you." I said "But why, you kissed me that night." "Stark that night was a long time ago. You need to move on." I said, Stark shook his head. "no!" he ran off and I looked back at Kalona. He smiled "come on love, lets get to bed " he said "ok" I smiled as he put an arm around me. "come on" he said "ok" I smiled at him. "I love you so much." I said "I love you too." I said and he smiled "come on its time to rest." He kissed me and picked me up in his arms. "Kalona" I blushed "I can walk you know." He laughed "a princess shouldn't walk." He said kissing me again. "ok" he carried me up to our room and laid me down on the bed and put the blankets over me and kissed my forehead. "Zoey go on and rest. I will see you in the evening." He said and kissed me on the lips. Sleep well my love." He said and I smiled. "good night." I said softly and closed my eyes. "good night my love." He said and ran his hands through my hair. I fell asleep.**

**Kalona**

**I sat there looking down at her. She was sleeping peacefully, I laid down on the bed and put an arm around her and held her to me. "Kalona" she whispered my name. "what is it babe?" no response. I guessed she was talking in her sleep. I smiled and pulled the blanket over myself. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. **_("Kalona" "what? Who's there?" I looked around. "come here" "where are you?")_

**I woke up panting "Kalona whats wrong?" I turned my head. Zoey stood there "its nothing." I said "are you sure?" she asked as she walked over. "I am sure my love." I said and she looked at me. "Kalona" she came around to sit on the bed. her hair was wet from the shower, "Zoey" "yes?" she looked at me. "I love you so much." She kissed me "I love you too." We smiled at each other and she sighed. "I never thought I could be this happy." She said "neither did i." my eyes never left hers. She smiled and kissed me again. "come on get ready." She laughed and stood "ok."**

**Rephiam**

**I sat there in the tree "Rephiam?" "hello Stevie Rae." She looked around "look up" she looked up at me and smiled "hey" "how are you?" "good thanks Rephiam." She climbed up the tree and sat on the branch with me. "how long have you been waiting?" she asked "an hour I guess." "oh" I looked at here "Rephiam I cant come out till after the sun completely sets." "why?" "well the sun can kill me that's why." I looked down "oh" she put a hand on my shoulder "its ok, you didn't know." She said "Stevie Rae!" I turned my head "Dallas what is it?" she was looking at him. "Neferet is missing." "What?" **

_A/N: _

_Yay its going somewhere and yesterday I got this coment and I ment to put it in the preveis chapter but I forgot. This is one of the craziest coments I have ever gotten._

_Nicole:_

_I love love love this fanfiction you have have to up up update. I really love how you have _

_Zoey in love with Kalona I never saw that coming and I never thought I'd fall in love this fanfiction. So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please pleaseplease please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please update this fanfiction because if you don't I'll go crazy or Die or GO INSANE! So please update_


	27. Chapter 27

**Zoey**

**I gasped "what do you mean she is missing?" Kalona had me held close to him. "we don't know, we sent warriors up to get hr and they game back saying she was gone." I looked down "Zoey, we need to get you somewhere safe." Kalona said "but" "no!" Kalona's voice boomed out strong. I jumped "Zoey I will not give her the chance to be killed by her." He said and I looked down. "Kalona, I don't know what to do." I said and he kissed me. He knelt down "Zoey Redbird I am asking you to except the warrior's oath from me." He said "ok" I whispered "I vow to protect and serve you my priestess. Anything you need I will give and do. I swear to protect you even if it means I have to loose my life for that to happen." "Kalona I except your oath." He stood and smiled at me. "I love you Zoey" he said and kissed me. "I love you too." I whispered to him. "hey come on guys, we are gonna be late if we let them go like this." I laughed "sorry." Kalona put an arm around me, "Come on lets go home." He said "ya" we walked off to the boat. "HEY WAIT UP!" we turned around "Thanatos?" "hey" she caught up with us and stopped. "what is it?" "your house of ngiht has a new high priestess." "really, who?" "she is death" "in other words it is you." Kalona said "yep" I smiled and we continued back to the boat.**

**We had been home a few days, I was standing in my room naked looking at my scare. The door opened and i jumped to grab a robe. "Zoey?" "oh Lenobia" she looked over "what are you doing?" "nothing." I looked back in the mirror "Zoey." She came over "you were looking at your scar." She said and walked over "Zoey, you don't have to be embarrassed by it. It is proof you lived through it." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Zoey" the door to my room opened. "hey" I said "hey" he smiled "Kalona hello" "oh hello Lenobia." He said "hello Kalona" Kalona came in and smiled at me "hey love." He said and kissed me " Zoey you should have no shame in the scar." She said "ok" Lenobia pulled back her hair and reveled long scar going from her hair line down past her shoulder. "I got this the night I was marker and also I lost someone I loved that night in a stable fire." She said "oh" Kalona put his arm around me. "don't worry" he whispered "you need to get to bed Zoey, I will see you tomorrow in class." Lenobia said and walked out the door and closed it behind her. I looked back at Kalona and he smiled at me and he kissed me. "Kalona" I whispered as he pulled the robe away and he took me over to the bed. I laid down and he kissed me. "Kalona" I whispered softly "yes my love?" " I want you" I whispered "than you will have me."**

**Rephiam**

**"hey Rephiam!" I turned my head "Stevie Rae?" I looked at her. "hey" she said running up to me. "whats up?" I asked "oh nothing I thought I would find you here." She said "ya" I looked around "can we talk" "uh sure but it is close to day break." I said "fine then come back to my room." "ok" I said and jumped down. "were is your room?" I asked "up there here we can walk there." She said and I picked her up "or we can fly." I said and took off. She look looked down and back at me. "wow" she said and looked down again. we got to the window and I set her down inside before slipping in. "s what is it you want to talk about?" I asked her and she turned to look at me. "I kinda like you Rephiam." She said "like me?" I asked "you know like I want to go on a date or something with you." She said "ok" "don't you like me back?" "I do Stevie Rae but remember I don't know all this." "oh y I guess I forgot." She said looking down. I walked over and hugged her. She looked up at me, "I really do like you" I said. She smiled at me. "thank you" she whispered. To me "GET AWAY FROM HERE!" "Dallas?" I looked at him "I told you I never wanted to see you again!" she yelled. I looked at him "she said she doesn't want you around so leave." I said "you think I am going to be replaced by so fucking bird boy you are wrong!" he yelled "leave dallas." She said "no!" he ran at me. I grabbed his arms and tossed him into a wall. Stevie Rae Screamed. He stood and grabbed chair and threw it at me. I ducked and he growled. "you!" he grabbed a broken leg from the chair and struck me. Blood dripped down the side my head and my arm. I grabbed him and threw him on the ground. He got up and he ran at me again. I grabbed him again and tossed him.**

**Stevie Rae.**

**The glass shattered. I gasped, Rephiam stood still, blood dripped from the wounds on his body. I walked over and looked down. Rephiam came over with me and I looked back at him. "I think you killed him," i said "I am so sorry" he said and back away. "thank you." I rushed over and hugged him. "you probably saved me." She whispered. Hugged her close to me and she kissed the side of my face.**

_A/N:_

_Well here is the next chapter finanly for some of you who went crazy for it. also I am 4 weeks away from summer vacation. Yay. And until them I might be having some problems getting to the computer to write. So if I cant I will be on my tumbler pages. With if u got to my profie u will fine 2 urls to follow 1 is a personal blog for questions to me and the other is an ask the house of night character blog. Drawing will not take me as long so I can do that if I cant get things out like this. So go look at them and all questions r welcomed. Also I killed Dallas because I hate him._


	28. Chapter 28

**Zoey**

**I stood there getting dress, it had been three weeks since we had returned to America and things were different. "Zoey" I turned around "who are you?" "I am Erebus" he said "you're the goddess's consort." I whispered. "Yes." He said and approached me and I back away. "I won't hurt you Zoey" he said "ummmmm" I looked around. He grabbed my arm. "Nyx sent me to handover the gift she promised." I looked at him "ok, will it hurt?" I asked "yes" "ok" I sighed and he took me by the arm and laid me on the bed. he laid me on my stomach and put a hand over my mouth. Another went down on my back and I felt an overwhelming pain. I tried to scream but couldn't. I passed out from the pain.**

**Kevin**

**"Hey bro" Heath walked up to me "hey" I looked down "what is it?" "John got away with it." I said "WHAT!" "Shush!" I looked at him. "Quiet down." I said "sorry" he said "don't worry" I said and closed the locker "I have to get to class, see ya." I said and walked off. I sighed, the monster got away with raping me. I thought about Zoey. My big sis was a vampire and maybe she could help. I sighed and walked into the class room "Kevin, how are you" I looked at the teacher "fine I guess." I sat down and sighed. I was getting weird looks from everyone since the trial. I sighed and sat down at a desk.**

**I walked out of the school, "I was thinking about going to see my sis now do you want to come with me?" "Sure, I'll drive." "Kevin Montgomery and Heath Luck! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" we both crumbled to the ground. "What the hell!" "Now we will definitely have to go see Zoey." I said.**

**Kalona**

**"Zoey, love are you awake?" I knocked on her door. She didn't answer, I opened the door and I saw her lying on the bed. "Zoey!" I ran over "Zoey!" I rushed over and shook her. She rolled over "Kalona" she looked me. "Are you ok?" "She is fine Kalona" I looked up "Erebus why are you doing here." I growled and he walked over "I delivered the gifts from the goddess to her." He said "Kalona" she sat up and I pulled her close. "It's ok love, I got you." I whispered and held her in my arms. "Good by Kalona." He left and I looked back at Zoey. "My body hurts." She whispered "what did he do to you!" "I don't know." She closed her eyes and laid her head against my chest. "You need to get up love." I said "but I want to sleep," she said "sorry but you still have class." I said and she groaned "fine" she got up and looked at me "hey now don't be that way, tonight we will have a little fun." I said and she perked up. "ok" she kissed me and walked off.**

**Zoey**

**I walked through the halls "SIS!" "ZO!" **


	29. Chapter 29

**Zoey**

**I turned my head and looked at my brother and heath as they walked over to me. "guys what are you…" I gasped I saw the moons on their foreheads "you guys were marked." "yes" they both shrugged. "you guys have to go see the high priestess." "we are not going to that crazy bitch. "oh Neferet is not our high priestess anymore." I said "really?" my brother asked "yep" I nodded "ok well can you lead the way." Heath said "yes" I nodded. We turned and walked to the teacher's dorm "Tanatos" "yes dear what is it?" the door opened "We have two new students." I said and she looked at them "really well I will help them get settled in and you get to class Zoey." "Ok good by high priestess." I walked off to class.**

**I sighed as I sat the table. "whats up Z?" "my brother and Heath have gotten marked." I said "WHAT?" "Really?" "yes." I looked at them " I don't know how to take this" I said and looked down "Zoey, don't worry it will be ok." "hey Zo" heath walked over and looked at us. "hey Heath," I said and he smiled "so Zo since I am now a vamp like you we can be together right." "wrong" " What?" I showed him my hand "heath I am engaged to Kalona." I said. "I hate my life," he said "don't come on heath just go on and find a new girlfriend." I said and put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me. "ok Zo I think I finally get it. we can't betogether. I should have listened." He said "ya" "Big sis?" "hey Kevin" I said smiling "can I sit here?" "yes" I said and Kalona came in "hello Zoey" he froze when he saw heath and my brother. "hey Kalona." I smiled at him "Zoey can I talk to you alone." He said "ok" I stood and walked over with him into the hall. "what is it?" iasked "why are they here?" he asked "Kalona they were marked." I said "what?" he looked at me "ya" I looked in his eyes "another thing is I found this in my class room." He said and handed me a piece of paper. "what is it?"**

Hello Kalona and I assume you would take this to Zoey. You know I have gone missing and I do plan to return. And this time you will die! Both of you and I know you think I am bluffing but I am not Kalona. I will have payback for what you did. I was promised a helper and that was you, yet you decided to turn to the side of light and goodness from those stupid little kids. I will get payback just you wait, oh and keep an eye on that pretty little lover of yours she might just disappear.

Neferet

**Kalona looked at me and I sighed "Kalona don't worry" I put a hand on the side of his face and he pulled me close in his arms "but" "Kalona its ok, don't worry it will be fine." He smiled a bit. "ok Zoey, I love you so much you know." "oh I know." I said and he kissed me softly. "I will see you later." "oh and Zoey come to my bed room." He said and I smiled " I will for sure" I said and I kissed him." he kissed back and left. I walked back to the table.**

**Kalona**

**I laid on my bed and thought about Zoey she was amazing and beautiful. "Zoey" I whispered her name and sighed as the door opened. "Kalona?" I heard her whisper. "Zoyey come in" I said and she walked in and closed the door. She smiled "hey babe." I said. She came over. "Kalona I need to talk to you." She said "So do I" we stared at each other "you go first she said. I sighed "Zoey, I have been thinking on this since I found the note. I am taking you out into the country to live with me and my sons till we can make sure Neferet is dead." Said "but what about my friends?" I shk my head "no they cant come." "WHY?" I looked at her as she cried. "Zoey" I touched her face, "Kalona" she whispered "what is it you need to talk to me about?" I asked "Kalona, I'm pregnant!" **


	30. Chapter 30

**Kalona**

**I couldn't move, Zoey was pregnant. "Kalona are you ok?" she asked "no" I stood and shook my head "Zoey this is bad!" he said "Kalona" I wanted to know how this had come to pass. "Kalona I am going to a clinic to see how far along I am and if the baby is ok." She said "ok" I sighed and she kissed me. "don't worry." She said and sat down in my lap. "I am leaving around ten for my appointment." "ok" "will you come with me?" she asked "yes" she smiled "thanks" she turned and set the alarm and laid down. "Zoey." "ya?" "I love you Zoey" I said and she snuggled close to me. "I love you too Kalona."**

**I woke up to the alarm "AH!" I fell out of bed and looked at Zoey. She laughed "Why are you laughing." You have been here almost a year and still cant get used to that." She said and I knew she was right. "I need to get ready." She said and Zoey got out of bed and walked into the bath room. I thought about the baby inside her and what could happen. I loved her so much and I had no idea what could happen to her with this baby. She was smiling and humming. I heard her lovely voice as she did. I smiled and stood up "Kalona" there was a knock at the door. "coming." I walked over and opened it "oh hello Thanatos how are you?" "hello Kalona. I am fine." She said "I have everything ready," she said "thank you, but I am taking Zoey to the clinic." "What?" " she is with child." I said "how?" "I don't know" I said and the bath room door opened, Zoey was fully dressed and had her markings covered. "oh high priestess." She looked at Zoey. Thanatos walked over "Zoey is this true, you are pregnant?" "yes" Zoey looked down. "becareful Zoey, vampires have children are rare and last known case of this happening the vampire carrying died and so did the child." She said . I was frightened by this, Zoey stood there "Kalona" "Zoey its ok don't worry." I said and she nodded. "Zoey, Kalona and me are the only ones who know the location of where you are going." She nodded "come on Kalona we are going to bed late." She said "ok," I put my arm around her walked out the door and kissed her on the cheek. We walked down to the car and I opened the door for her. She smiled and sat down.**

**Zoey**

**We arrived at the clinic and I got out and walked in with Kalona close behind me. "hello I am here for my appointment." I said to the nurse. "name?" "Zoey Redbird." I said "ok, right this way." "Kalona will you wait out here?" "ok my love" he sat own in one of the chairs and I followed the nurse. "so what are you looking for?" "I just want to know how far along I am and if the baby is alright." I said and she smiled. I put a hand on my stomach and closed my eyes. "right in here" she said and I walked in. I leaned back on the bed, I guess that is what it is. I pulled up the shirt and felt her rub something cold on my stomach. I sighed "here" she put the camera on my stomach. "congratulations, you are having twins and they look as good as can be." "twins?" "yes" she said "looks like you are one to two months along." She told me "thank you." I smiled "why don't you take a look." She said , she turned the screen and showed me "oh wow" I could barely make out the forms but it was amazing. I smiled and put a hand on my stomach "do you want a picture?" "yes I do." I took and it signed out I walked out to the waiting room. Kalona rushed over "hey." I smiled at him, tears ran down my face, "Zoey?" he rushed over "Are you alright?" he asked "yes" took his hand and we walked out the car. "Zoey" I kissed him. "Zoey?" "look" I handed him t picture "oh goddess." He smiled "oh Zoey this is wonderful." He said "I know it is." Kalona smiled and kissed me. "come on lets finish getting this together and get to the house." He said "ok"**

**Stark**

**I sat there in the grass "hello Stark" night had fallen "Neferet" "I got a little info on Zoey. Seems she is pregnant." Now I was even more angered "that bitch!" "she never cared for you stark she never wanted you." Neferet said and smiled. "lets get revenge she took something from me and destroyed your trust in her." "I will help."**

**Kalona**

**I carried Zoey into the house, she had fallen asleep in the car. I smiled at her, she was amazing and beautiful. I thought about both the children growing inside of her and I just wanted to be a good father. "father" "Rephiam what are you doing here?" "I could ask the same of you father." I walked over and looked at Zoey. I opened the door, "Rephiam in a few months you will have 2 new siblings." I said "what?" I laid Zoey down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her. "Father, is she with child?" "yes" I kissed her forehead and she smiled in her sleep. "father, is that why you brought her out here?" he asked "yes, I want to protect her and her babies." I looked at Zoey and smiled. "I see, do you want me to tell them about her pregnancy and were she is?" "tell them she is pregnant not her location. I don't need to worry about Neferet and neither does she." I said "alright father." I watched Rephiam leave and I pick Zoey back up in my arms and carried her to our bed room and laid her down. I tucked her in gently. "Kalona" "huh?" I turned around and saw nyx standing there. "goddess" I knelt down and looked at her. "you are doing well Kalona" she said and smiled "thank you goddess, I have been trying the best to follow you and keep Zoey safe." I said "I know." She sat down on the side of the bed and stroked the side of Zoey's head. "she is so very happy Kalona." "I know" I laid down and pulled Zoey into my arms. "she was praying everyday that she would be allowed to have a baby with you." Nyx said "what?" "she loves you very much and wanted this." I remembered the first time she talked about it. it was after we had had sex and she was so hopeful. I could see it in her eyes and she was so upset when I could not let her have it. "I know you are worried and I get why, but don't she will be fine and so will the children." Nyx said and I smiled. "that's all I need to hear." I said "oh and one more thing "this is not the only gift she will get there is one more she has." "what is it?" "you will see when the time is right." She vanished and I looked back at Zoey. She snuggled in my arms and I started to fall asleep. I did so with so many happy thoughts in my head.**


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N_

_Ok its short I know and I have 4 weeks left of school and I really need to get down n that and then sometime after that I am planning on going to New Orleans for a small 4 day vacation. So this all kinda hinders what time I have to brain storm and write down all this crap. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. and I am going to skip the who labor thing. I just don't know how to write it out so the next chapter will begin with here waking up and talking to nyx somemore._

**Zoey**

**I smiled, I had been staying here for a few weeks. And by a few I mean 10. I had learned how to cook and hunt from Kalona. He had taught me so much from my ancestors that had been forgotten by the modern world. I stood there in front of the stove making dinner for me and Kalona. My stomach had grown and I knew the babies were happy. I could sometimes feel them kick. Kalona and I had been discussing things and he told me that the others progressed rapidly so I had no reason to be afraid. "Zoey" Kalona came in the kitchen "hey, dinner's almost ready." I said "ok love" he came over and put his arms around me. "what are we having?" he asked "beef stew." "it smells good" he whispered. "thanks." I said "your welcome" he rubbed my stomach, I could see him holding the children in his arms. I sighed "something wrong?" "no, I am just so happy." I said "I am happy too." He said "I see you are both happy." The goddess came in the door way. "Nyx" I broke out of Kalonas embrace and ran over to her. "hello Zoeybird" she said using my Grandmother's nickname for me. "hello goddess." Kalona said, he walked over with us and she smiled at him. "Kalona I am impressed by you and your son Rephiam." She said "thank you" Kalona smiled at me. "Zoey I have reassured your friends and your brother everything is ok." "thank you Nyx" I said and hugged her. She smiled down at me and I looked at Kalona. "we were just about to eat dinner would you like to stay?" I asked "yes, thank you. It will give us more time to chat." The goddess said. "ok" I rushed over to the stove top and checked on the stew. Nyx and Kalona went to sit down in the dinning room. My eyes were drawn down to my stomach were the children were. I smiled, this was amazing knowing all this was going on. I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Kalona called "ok love" I smiled and took the stew off the eye. "Zoey!" I turned around and saw my brother running in. "Kevin?" I looked at him "Zoey" he looked at me. "Kevin what are you doing here?" "I wanted to see my big sister." He said "Kevin I don't want you to get hurt." I said. Something happened "KALONA!" "ZOEY?" he ran in "what is it?" "I dropped the pot. "I think my water broke!"**


	32. Chapter 32

**Kalona**

** I stood there smiling down at the children. "Kalona" "Nyx" I looked over I smiled at him. "Kalona, don't worry they are ok and so is Zoey." She said "ok" I turned and walked up the steps. "KALONA?" Zoey's voice yelled for me. I ran into the room. She lookedat me "what is it babe?" I rushed over "Zoey." She looked at me "Kalona it all hurts." She whispered and I held her to me. "its ok love." I said and she cried from the pain. "Kalona," I turned my head and looked at the goddess "yes?" "Kalona you and Zoye can return to the house of night." "we can?" Zoey whimpered "yes" Zoey smiled and I sighed. "ok, we will return home tomorrow." I said "ok" Zoey smiled. "Kalona can we talk out side for a minute." "yes ma'am" I said and walked out. **

**Zoey**

**I watched them leave and I sighed as I sat back in my bed. "Zoey" there was a nock at the door "who is it?" "its me." Thanatos said "oh come in." I said and the door opened. "hey" I smiled. I gasped at the children. "I thought you would want to see them." "yes thank you" I felt like I might cry. She put them in my arms and I held my children close. "my little ones." I whispered and looked up "hey sis" "hey Kevin." I smiled at him, he came over and looked at the kids. "Zoey, are you ok?" "yes I am" the door opened again and Kalona came in the door. "Zoey we will be heading home tomorrow." He said and I nodded "ok" Kalona smiled "so what would you like to name them?" he asked me and I smiled "I don't know." He sat on the bed next to me. "they are beautiful." He said "the are ours." He kissed me and I blushed "Kalona, I am just so happy everything is turning out right for once in my life." I said and I ment it. everything was truning around for me and I felt so much happier and I was thankful to the goddess I was marked. It has been so weird though going through all this and now to hold two children, my children in my arms was just wonderful. Kalona kissed me and stood. "Kevin and I will be returning to the house of night early to make sure the preperations for everything is in order. And to make sure no one sees you." I looked at Thanatos "oh Kalona wait, they can't come back to the house of night with us. I wont have time to take care of them and neither will you." I said "what do you have in mind then my love?" he asked and I looked down at the sleeping children "my grandmother can take care of them for me." I said "you are right." He said and I looked at Kevin "Kevin come on lets get going." Thanatos said and looked at me "I will see you tomorrow Zoey." "bye" I said and looked at Kalona. "bye sis." "bye" I smiled and he came over and hugged me. "bye" they left and I sighed. "Zoey, we need to think of names for them." He said "ok." Kalona smiled "they are beautiful." He said. The girl opened her eyes and reached for me. "oh Kalona, I am so happy." I could not say it enough. "I know my love, I know." He smiled at me and I smiled back. We were in love and I just knew it would be great. I thought about everything, Neferet seemed to have disappeared and I was happy. The little girl laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes again. I smiled "hmmmm" Kalona was thinking "how about her name be Ad-el-sia" he said "what does that mean?" "it is Cherokee for blossom." I smiled "I like it." I said and what about the boy?" I asked. "hmmmm" he looked around, "how about Maximus?" "I like that." I said smiling down at the boy. "go and get some rest." He said "ok, love you Kalona." I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. Kalona took the children out of my arms and I smiled. I finally fell asleep.**

**Kalona**

**I stood there looking down at my love. "sleep well my love." I whispered and laid the children down next to her. I kissed her forehead and sat down in the chair. I never felt so happy before and this was marvelous, she was amazing and beautiful. Nothing was like this for me, "Kalona." I looked up and saw Nyx "hello" I said "Kalona she has on more on the way" "huh?" "one more gift." She said "what is it?" "you will see when the time is right." She told me "ok" I nodded and she smiled "you have done well, I am very proud of you." She said and came over. She hugged me "I will see you again Kalona, good bye for now." She disappeared and I smiled down at Zoey. I thought about Neferet and I was worried. Zoey was still indager and so were her children. Our children, I corrected myself and sighed. Zoey rolled over and she smiled in her sleep. I knew she was happy and I was glad that I made her so happy and that she felt all the joy she did. I looked back at her. She was sleeping peacefully, I stood from the chair and made sure all three of them were tucked in and warm. I laid down and smiled at her. My eyes closed, "good night my love," I whispered and fell asleep.**

**Kevin**

**I sighed and sat down on the bed "hey, how was she?" "she is fine, and she gave birth to them while I was there." "What? Really?" "yes." Heath stared at me "is she alright?" "yes and so are the kids." I said "ok good." Heath looked at me "are you ok?" I nodded "I just never saw something like that." Heath sighed "well at least you will never have to see it again." he said to me "ya" I looked down "I have never seen Zoey so happy, she was holding the kids like they were made of glass or something." I said "because she loves them." He said "ya" my phone rang "hello?" I answered it "KEVIN PLEASE COME HOME!" my mother's voice rang out "no!" I yelled "please I love you!" " she sobbed "no you don't!" "yes I do" she said "no!" "MOM I AM NOT COMING HOME AND THAT IS FINAL!" I screamed and hung up. I turned the phone off. I looked down "she still calling?" "yes" I said and sighed.**

**Kalona**

**I was pulled from my sleep by a loud crash "Kalona was that!" Zoey was sitting up "its ok, stay here while I go look." I said and walked down the steps and looked around "hello?" I looked around I heard a groaning noise. "who's there!" I reached for the light switch. I was grateful for the modern world now and my guess it was a good thing all this came about. The lights came on and I gasped "what the fuck!" I looked at the creature. It looked almost human but also monstrous. The flesh was rotting off and I could see bone and other things. The creature stumbled at me, I took a swing at it with the sword and its head came off. I looked down "ZOEY!" I yelled her name and ran up the steps "What is it?" she looked at me and I could see the fear in her eyes. "we need to go now!" she stood "Why, what's wrong?" she asked "something was down stares I killed it but I don't know if another will come." She looked back at the children. "ok lets hurry and get everything we need." She said "ok." She grabbed some blankets and wrapped our children in them she looked at me. "We are going back to the house of night." I said "ok, can we run my grandmother's?" "yes, I know you want to make sure she is ok." I said and we ran out to the car. She got in the back and looked at me. "Kalona are you alright?" she asked "yes don't worry." She smiled "come on lets go." I said and she took a phone out. "hello" I knew she had called someone. "Thanatos we will be returning l sooner than what we said." I drove on the rain "tonight" she said "it's a long story, we are stopping by my grandmother's to- what do you mean she is at the house of night?" after a few minutes she o u hp. "ok we are going straight to the school" she said "ok"**


	33. Chapter 33

**Zoey**

** I laid them down in the crib "Zoeybird" my grandmother came in "hey grandma" I smiled "they are so cute" she said smiling "yes they are" I said and tucked the blanket around them. "hey, your friends are going to be watching a movie." "ok" I said "here I will watch the kids while you go have fun with the." She said "but" "no buts Zoey, go on and have fun with the," she said "ok" I hugged her "love you Zoeybird" she said "love you too Grandma " I said "ok go now and have fun." She said and I smiled. "see ya." I walked down to the main room. "Hey Z" I smiled "hey" I said "you coming to watch the movie with us?" "yes" I smiled "ok then come on." Jack said and laughed. "what are we watching?" "Zombie Movie." Erin said "Name of said movie?" "night of the living dead, and not the remake the old one from the 60s." smiled "cool"**

**Kalona**

**I walked in the door "hey do any of you know if Zoey is still awake?" "right here" she said and poked her head out at me. "we are just about to start the movie, do you want to watch it with us." She asked me "sure." I walked over and sat down. She cuddled into my arms and I smiled "ok so we ready to start the movie?" "yep" I sat there watching the movie "ok I am lost what is this about?" "it is about a couple of people who are trapped in a house by the living dead and they all try to find ways to get out alive." Zoey said "ok" I smiled at her. "popcorn?" "what is popcorn?" "Maze" "I get the corn but what do you mean by popcorn?" she sighed and smiled "just try it" I took a piece from the bowl "its pretty good." She giggled. "come on lets get the movie started."**

**I stood up, "lets get to bed love" I said and took Zoey into my arms "ya, its getting late" Jack said "night guys, see you tomorrow and don't get eaten by zombies." Zoey said "if there were zombies I would see it coming before it ." Aphrodite said "what ever." I took Zoey up to our room and laid her down. "Silvia" I walked over to her grandmother "oh Kalona, how was the movie?" "interesting, you can go to bed now. Me and Zoey will be here to watch over them." I said "ok Kalona good night." "good night grandma" Zoey said "good night us-swa-ga" she looked at me, "your children are perfect little angels." She said laughing "thanks" she left and I laid down next to Zoey. "love you" she whispered and I smiled "I love you too." I said and she kissed me. "good night Kalona."**

**Stark**

**I couldn't believe it, Zoey never cared about me. She was a bitch and I did plan to work with Neferet to get revenge. "so what gave you the idea to join us?" I turned my head "I just can't take them anymore!" Dallas walked in with Neferet. "stark is everything going the way it should "yes it is going perfectly," I said "good" Neferet smiled "Will you full Dallas in on our plan?" "yes mistress." I said and she walked out the door. I looked back at Dallas and he came over "what is the plan?" he asked "sit and I will explain it all." I said.**

_A/N: ok right here is something I am trying, from now on in any of my stories when it says no point of view or general point of view it means that none of the characters are narrating in any way._

**General point of View**

**Linda stood there "that stupid little bitch ruined everything!" John yelled. "John calm down" she said, he had been like this ever since the trial. Even though he had not been convicted everyone had said he was a monster. "she caused this!" he yelled "listen, it is ok" Linda said "no it is not." They turned their heads. "what are you doing here!" he yelled "shut up!" the woman yelled. "what are you doing-" her screams were cut off by her throat being cut. She fell to the ground, "what the hell!" John stood up and looked over at her. "come here" another figure lept on john. "the other is not here." "I know." "you planed this while she was gone?" "yes" she said and he looked back at the other. "come on" the woman said "stop playing and kill him." she said. "ok" she smiled as he finally killed john. "we need to get going." The woman said and they other two nodded "ok" they left the bodies laying in pools of blood. Left there for Zoey's older sister to find when she returned.**


	34. Chapter 34

_a/n: alright guys sorry i put in a wrong chapter but its fixed now so enjoy_

**Thanatos**

**I sat there at the desk, "High priestess?" "yes?" "there is a man here to see you." "what is his name "Arcane" I froze "Send him in now!" "yes priestess." The secretary left and a few minutes later the door opened "Arcane what does this house of nigh owe such a honored visit?" I asked "I came to see a few of the fledglings here, Zoey Redbird and Kevin Redbird." He said "oh well then I will take you to them." I said "thank you" he said and they walked out the door. Thanatos looked back at him, he was the oldest and most powerful of all vampires. She was shocked to see him here, it just didn't seem right. "Thanatos, you can still speak," he said "I just don't get why you are here. "Zoey's powers showed up almost a a yer ago." "word of her gift just reached me a week and a half ago." He said "oh I see" I said "so what had peaked your interest in Zoey?" "well she is the first to ever have control over the five elements and that is very rare and the second reason is a bit more personal." He said "I see." **

**Zoey**

**I looked at Jack "awww you were so cute as a child Z" he said "I know right" Damien said agreeing "thanks guys" I said smiling. "she still is" Kalona kissed me. We were going through some of the photo albumes "do you have and pictures of your dad?" Stevie Rae asked "ya" I said and took another album out of the box. "thanks for bringing these grandma." I said "your welcome dear." Kalona smiled at me. "Zoey Redbird" I looked up from the book. Thantos walked towards us, followed by a man. I stared for a moment, "dad?" I whispered "Zoey" he was standing there "what are you-" I froze "What are you doing here Arcane" my grandmother was staring him down "you know him?" Thanatos asked "yes, he is Zoey and Kevin's father." I couldn't move. The last time I had seen him was when he left and never came back. "Zoey" my father knelt down infront of me. "why are you here?" I whispered "to talk to you and your brother." He said "ok" "is there someplace privet we can talk Thanatos?" "yes" she nodded and my brother stood up "come on Zoey" he said and helped me up. "come on, both of you." He said "were she goes I go" Kalona said "I am her warrior" I turned my head and smiled at him, "ok then come." "The rest of you go to your rooms and rest. It is getting late." Thanatos told them as I walked with my brother, father and Kalona. I didn't look up, "Zoey are you alright?" he asked "no, you disappeared twelve years ago and then you just pop back in out of the blue!" I yelled "calm down Zoey" Kalona put a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at him "I am truly sorry for what I did to you and Linda. I looked way, "Zoey there was something going on, if I stayed all of you would have been killed." He said. Kalona held me to himself "I sense you are not just her warrior." My father said "we are engaged to marry after I compleat the change." I said "I see" he sighed "and Kevin I heard what happened with you and I wish I could have stayed, if I had it wouldn't have happened." He said, Kevin smiled "come here" my father opened his arms and Kevin gave him a hug, I looked at him "come on Zoey, I will give you a hug." He said "fine" I walked into his arm. "Zoey" he said my name softly. "I missed you dad" I said "I missed both of you." Kalona smiled "come on you need to get to bed, I will be getting a place here in Tulsa to stay." Me and my brother gasped "really? Your staying?" "yes now get too bed both of you." He said and my brother ran off, "come on love" Kalona said and I walked off with him.**

**Arcane**

**I watched them walk off, I was back to finally see my daughter. I sighed "Arcane" "yes Thanatos "would you like a room here?" "yes, thanks you." I said "did Zoey tell you about the fact you have two grandkids?" "no, she has been pregnant." "yes, and the children came along just fine." I looked at her "oh, that is good." I said, "is something wrong?" "no, don't worry" I sighed and walked off. "wait, Arcane" "what?" "Zoey's mother and step father were murdered a few days ago." I turned my head "linda wasn't Zoey's mother." I said and walked off. I remembered her mother, "oh goddess what do I do." I whispered. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Arcane**

**I sat there on the bed "Arcane come on put the camera down." "why? Its not like you are naked and besides, your beautiful." I couldn't count how many times I had sat alone watching this video. So many times and so many hours. It was the last one before that night. The last time I heard her voice "Zoey" I whispered "Dad?" "oh what are you still doing up?" I asked "I came to ask you about my mother. My real mother." She said "oh dear" "what is it. She walked over and sat down "Zoey, your mom died when you and you brother were born." I said "brother?" "yes, we didn't know it at the time but she was set to have twins. You and a little boy." He said "did he-" "he died with her." I said and looked down "I am so sorry for never telling you, you were just so young." I said "its ok" she hugged me, "here" I took the locket out of my pocket. "what is it?" I handed it to her "open I up" she did and gasped "is this?" "that is her" she started crying "come here." We hugged, "I missed you so much Zoey" "I missed you too dad" I smiled down at her "I named you after your mother Zoey." "you did?" "yes." I nodded "I was so worried after your brother died that so would you." She looked at me. "your my little girl no matter what." He said "but, dad what happened that you had to leave me and Kevin with Linda?" "people had become suspicious of me and the fact it seemed like I was hiding something. I left the town in Romania with you and came to America." "what, I was born in Romania?" "yes you were." she smiled "so was my mother born there or here?" "she was from Oklahoma." I looked away "so is Sylvia my real grandma?" "yes" "but, Linda is her daughter." "linda was your mother's sister." She gasped "so was my mother a vampire or a human?" "vampire, but she haden't been one for long. She got marked seven years before having you." She looked down, "Zoeybird." "huh? How do you know my grandmother's nickname for me?" "I came up with it." "Zoey, are you in there?" I looked up "yes, I am" "come in Kalona" I said the door opened "is Zoey ok?" "yes I am" I looked up "I felt that you were upset and I was worried." "I am fine." Zoey stood "I am going back to bed. Good night dad." "good night Zoey" I said "come on love. And good night Arcane." "good night both of you. I smiled as Zoey walked out with him. I looked back at the computer. "its time to let go."**

**I turned my head "who?" I looked at the woman "arcane it is time to let her go." "I don't know who you are." "I. Am. Nyx."**

**Zoey**

**I woke up and looked around "morning love" "morning" I smiled at Kalona, "how did you sleep?" "fine thanks." Kalona came over and kissed me. "Kalona" "yes love?" "do you ever still think about them?" he sat next to me "think about who." "your mother and father." He looked down, "Zoey I do everyday, I wish I could have saved them." He said and I took his hand in mine. "its ok" I said and kissed him. "Zoey you are the best." He said "so are you," I stood up "I need to get ready." "ok" I walked into the bath room and turned on the shower. I sighed "is Zoey up?" I heard my father's voice. "yes but she is taking a shower and getting ready." Kalona said "oh well tell her I am teaching poetry class now." "I can hear you." I said "oh well ok my daughter." I heard him laughed "I have to go, I will see you both later." I heard the door close and I got in the shower.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Arcane**

_("Daddy?" "yes?" looked at here "where is mommy?" "I don't know" tears ran down her face "excuse me?" I turned around "yes?" "is your daughter ok?" "I miss mommy" I picked her up and looked at the woman. "yes, she just misses her mother." I looked at the woman "where is she?" I looked at Zoey "I just would not like to talk about it in front of her." "oh I see")_**I remember how I had met linda, "Dad?" there was a knock on the door "Zoey, come in" the door opened and my daughter came in "hey dad" "yes Zoey?" she came over and at down "is everything alright?" I asked her "I just want to talk about my mom." She said "do you mean linda or-" "no my real mom, can you tell me more about her." "ok"**

**Zoey**

**We sat there for a while, my father told me so much on them. I smiled and hugged him "dad I am so happy you are back in mine and Kevin's life." I said "I am happy to be back." There was a knock at the door. "come in" my father said, his bedroom door opened "what are doing here!" I screamed, she smirked. Gun shots rang out and they flew into my father. "DAD!" I screamed "what?" I was down next to him and looked down "Zoey" "dad hold on!" I screamed, I grabbed my phone "Kalona my father has been shot I need help getting him to the infirmary." I said "hold on love, put pressure on the wound till I get there!" he said "ok" I cried "Zoey, I love you" "I love you too dad." I said and cried more. "I will be there soon my love" he said "what?" he closed his eyes "Zoey" the first thing that hit me was that he was talking to my mom. "Dad hold on!" I said hold a towel over the wound on the chest. He looked up at me "I am sorry" he whispered "no please dad just hold on." Kalona came running in "Oh goddess." He came over and took my dad up "Zoey!" "no please no" I was in shock, m own father was dying. "ZOEY DAMN IT COME ON!" Kalona yelled, I gasped. I stood as Kalona carried my father through the halls. My father kept saying Zoey, he must have been talking to my mother. "Kalona" I looked at my soon to be husband. He ran down the halls and into the infirmary. The nurses quickly got to work, I sobbed into Kalona's chest. "its ok" he said "it will all be ok" he led me out of the room. Tears were like a river on my face.**

**Neferet**

**"How did the plan work out to kill her dad?" "shut up stark!" he flinched "that bad, oh well you will get him next time." I spun around "I FUCKING GOT HIM BUT IT SO HAPPENS HE WAS ARCANE! WHO MIGHT I ADD IS THE MOST POWERFUL VAMPYRE IN THE WORLD AS WELL AS THE OLDEST! THE SAME WE WERE PLANING ON USING TO KILL ZOEY!" I screamed it out. "oh ummm well this is not going to go well." He said "no fucking duh!" I was furious, no other words to describe my anger. This fucked up goddess was now messing with me! "DAMN IT!" I yelled "the plan will have to be moved a head, soon the humans will fall!" I yelled. "yes ma'am" Stark said "have they been fed?" "yes," "good" I walked through the halls. "my lady" "yes?" "how is it that he is Zoey's father?" I sighed "her mother was either a human or a very young vampire." I said "and did you hear that someone had murdered her mother." "yes, I did" I said "Stark will you please come with me to my room?" "yes mistress." he said and went with me to my room.**

**Kalona**

**I sat there with my lover. "its ok" I whispered "how you know!" I flinched "it will be ok and I know it will." She sobbed and cried. I held her close to me, there was banging on the door. I choise not to get up. I stayed sitting with my darling in my arms crying, the door busted down. "what the?" I stood and laid her down on the bed and took up my sword. I lunged at it and cut off its head. "KALONA!" she screamed "What?" I turned and there was another going after her. I rushed over and stabbed in. the creature still tried to grab Zoey. I yanked the sword out and cut the head off like I had done to the first. "they were Zombies" she said "what?" "the living dead that come back to eat the flesh of the living." "oh you mean necromos," "huh?" "what you just described." I said "ok" "do you know what necromancy is?" "not a clue" she said "well then I will tell you." I said and she pulled the blanket over herself. "necromancy is the magic that brings the dead back to life. It has been out lawed to all who live within the realm of magic and what you call 'supernatural'." "why?" "it was three and a half thousand years ago. A young witch had come into contact with the magic and wanted to bring her parents back to life. I saw it myself. It was terrible, the spell went wrong, and they did come back but as what you have been seeing in your movies and what came after us both nights. But what happened was she brought them back but they attacked her and devoured her. The gods became concerned but though the mortals could handle it." "Could they" she asked "no" "it grew out of hand, they decided to send Nyx's warriors down to earth. We killed them all but I lost several good friends." I said and she hugged me. "the gods set a council in order only gods, demi gods and a family. That family is known as the Phoenix Family. They are a cursed family." She looked at me confused "how so?" I sighed "they are destined to have at a minimum of five children, the issue is that when they all become of age they become immortal and lead the council of magic for five hundred years. But in order to get to that position they must fight and kill the others for one to ascend to such a position of power." She gasped "Wow so the one that lives gains control over the council" "well the minor parts." The major part is lead by the heads of the family. Who are like a god and goddess on earth. The Mother of light who is the mother of the children along with the Prince of Darkness. I am not aloud to give their names. They give birth the children every five hundred years to children that will fight when they get to the age of thirteen." She looked down "don't worry everything will be fine." I said and kissed her. "I am scared" she said and looked back at the bodies. "Kalona they turned to dust" she said "yes when I killed them the magic left and they disintegrated." She sighed "how many warriors does the goddess Nyx have?" "plenty o defend if the darkness got into her world." I said and smiled "now how about I try and cheer you up, so come here love. I will show you how it will all be ok and how happy I can make you." "ok" she crawled onto his lap and he kissed her and laid her on her back. I began telling her stories of things I had seen and places I had visited. She gasped and stared "wow that is amazing" she smiled and closed her eyes. "go on my love get some rest." She fell asleep ad I tucked the blankets around her and went to check on the children. I smiled "I love you both of you." I made sure the blankets were tucked around them as well and locked the door. Zoey had convinced me the day before to bring the crib into our room. I was happy we had and I found myself yawning. I walked over and laid down in the bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face and the woman I loved.**

**_The end for now._**

_AN: ok so finally I have this book done and keep in mind Kalona's story. This is the end to this book but I plan to finish one of my others and then get back to the sequal on this. Also most of the story was of my own mind so most of it is not true but necromancy is a real type of magic and also don't mess with it. We don't need Zombies! also the sequal is up and it is called** Love, War, and Death AKA Legend of Zoey Redbird**. you can find it on my profile for the ones who dont have and account or who have auther alerts._


End file.
